


Cannibal Candy

by Moonie711, PhatLuckyDucky13



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Male, Angst, Biting, Blood Kink, Breeding, Cannibalism, Come Marking, Daddy Kink, Dates, Domestic Fluff, Dominate, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Marking, Minor Violence, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, Reverse Harem, Rough Sex, Skeleton love, Smut, except dust doesn't know how to share, possessive, sharing is caring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:25:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonie711/pseuds/Moonie711, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhatLuckyDucky13/pseuds/PhatLuckyDucky13
Summary: Dust and Horror have a preexisting relationship and have been though alot together over the past few years.Their relationship is really tested when Horror falls for a bubbly human mage, who just so happens to turn out to be his soulmate.Can the trio learn to live together and love as one unit?"N o ."Or will Dust snap my neck before i can finish this summary?Probably the latter.





	1. First date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an ongoing rp with phatluckyducky 13, who plays horror and sky, and me Dust.
> 
> There is so much backstory for this it was impossible to give everyone a rundown of it all without them being in the server to see all the rping for themselves.
> 
> So if shit doesnt make sense, sorry.
> 
> But if your here for smut, fluff, jealousy, and abuse (ha poor skylar..) then keep reading.
> 
> Maybe if anyone cares, ill post some of the previous rp's we've hd just to get more background on our boys before they meet skylar.
> 
> But honestly this is my favorite ongoing rp and i had to share it.
> 
> Horror and Dusts dynamic and how skylar plays into it all was so fucking fun to write i hope everyone really enjoys the story we're trying to tell.
> 
> Also daddy Dust is best dust. <3
> 
> Credit for these next two chapters goes ENTIERLY to Luckyducky aka FILF (frisk id love to fuck)

It was strange, to see Horror race back to Classic's lodge, a place neither him nore his mate were welcomed at, after Dust's meltdown and their encounter with Chara.

However after his first encounter with Skylar..

Well, he couldn't help but wonder exactly why he seemed to be the only one to feel such a pulled toward her, it was like an unrelenting nag in his soul telling him that everything would be okay.

So why hadn't Dust felt it too?

Instead his mate had been consumed with stress and anxiety at the time, making Horror feel bad for gawking at girl's while his mate had been on the verge of another breakdown.

Which then resulted in another rough fuck session to sedate and calm the alpha down…

_Man, Horror really needed to stop going to the lodge so goddamn much._

Yet here he was, driving back towards the lodge on his faded silver Vespa scooter, dark spots of  _ ~~blood~~_ mud spattered the front of it.

A trophy to show off exactly what he was capable of all on his own.

Hell he might not have had Dusts' _fancy_ magic tricks, but he sure knew his way around weapons, making his own from scratch and infusing them with magic to keep them from ever breaking.

Despite being a mated monster who murdered and ate her kind though the cannibal still found himself more than eager to see that bright smile of hers again, hell maybe if he was lucky he'd arrive early enough to even to catch her in her pj’s.

~~_He couldn't help but wonder what she'd look after a long night with him and his mate._ ~~

But with blush he would push those thoughts aside, slowing his scooter down to a halt as the lodge came into view.

It was still wrecked from Dust's melt down, a crack ran down the entire side of the building and shattered windows were now boarded up and covered with a tarp.

Luckily for Classic that was his excuse for coming out in the first place, as the pair had agreed to pay for the damages and give Classic a Visa card, which he decided to deliver to the big boss man himself.

Although in reality Horror prayed to the stars that it'd be his human roomate to open the door instead, his soul fluttering in excitement at the thought of being in her presence and seeing her face.

This feeling in his soul was so familiar, it was like a long lost memory, one that he needed to chase.

_He **needed** to remember who this girl was._

Lost in thought he didn't even realize that he was already at the door, on auto-pilot as he knocked loudly and waiting patiently for someone to answer-- which was the complete opposite of what he'd usually do, which was to just walk right in and raid the fridge.

_He was a monster with manners afterall._

_Well.._

_Sometimes.._

Though it seemed his prayers were answered as  _she_ opened the door, revealing the same bright haired beauty from earlier, who was now sporting a worn out looking sweater dress instead.

 “O-oh hey! You're back!” The girls sweet tone seemed familliar, although he couldn't pin where he had hear her from as his good eyelight bore into her, studying her.

_Was she always this small?_

_He could've sworn she was a lot taller._

_Her tit's were still huge, something he wanted to just fall face first in and hide in._

Which the cannibal made obvious as the girl suddenly cleared her throat, catching the skeletons attention as his gaze snapped away from her chest back up to her face only to smirk as he saw it flushed a deep pink, much like her hair.

Skylar however would push up her glasses on her nose, trying to think of something to say to make it less awkward.

It wasn't everyday a twisted version of her roommate came knocking on their-- actually, yes it was, it happened alot more than she'd like honestly.

 _“heh, hey sweets. wanted ta' come by and drop this off ta' classic.”_  The skeleton managed to speak up as he nervously shoved a hand into his jacket, making Skylar perk a brow as she gave him a once-over quickly noticing how nervous and sweaty he looked.

_Huh..She... didn't think skeletons **could** sweat._

“Oh, come in if you like, o-or i can uhm..make sure he get's it if you want..” She offered and stepped back and away from the door, gesturing for the cannibal to enter, only for him to stare hesitantly.

_This was way beyond weird for both of them._

_“th-thanks kid.”_ He finally accepted with a nervous chuckle and stepped around her, but between his bulky bones and her own chubby form, they would brush against each other, which then caused a spark of memory to flash  across his minds eye.

 

 

 

> _“Here, come on let's get you some help okay?”  Her voice was as sweet as the color of her cotton candy hair, plush lips pursed into a smile as she bent down waiting for him to take her outstretched hand.._

“-ey, you doin okay?” Skylar asked waving a hand in front of his face, which made him jump back into reality, his crimson eye light blown wide and fixated on her, as if searching for an answer.

_He was so spacey he hadn't even realized the way his body brushed up against hers, almost pinning the girl to the door frame._

_It was tense and uncomfortabl, and she really had no idea what to do._

So after about ten seconds of awkward silence and him finally snapping out of it, he entered the residence, making sure to put enough space between him and Skylar so she could move freely.

Which she did, but was a complete blushing mess, sure she was use to flirting with her roomates, however, he seemed a lot more different than any of the other skeletons staying there.

 “So uhm should I get him for you?” She asked and looked over towards Horror who seemed to jolt at the question, clearly lost in thought again.

 _what the fuck am i doing again?!_  

He completely blanked out, his purpose for coming to the lodge completely lost to him.

_What the fuck am i supposed ta' say?_

A part of him wanted to pun, but was unsure how much of him she actually knew about and didn't want to scare her away and fuck this up.

She was knew to the lodge afterall, this all must have looked fucking crazy to her.

_Then it dawned on him._

_“oh ye-yeah! the card!”_ Horror suddenly remembered when he pulled out the envelope, giving it a smack before looking up at her confused expression, making his grin stretch wide.

_she's cute when she's curious~_

“So yeah… You wanna have me-” She began to offer before she was abruptly cut off.

 _“-ya wanna grab a bite ta eat?”_  He blurted out, unable to help himself although he wished he had, as the second the words were out of his mouth Skylars own dropped in socked surprise.

_Crap he screwed up, to strong, he came on way to strong!_

But as the longer the words sunk in the more embarrassed the girl would grow, he cheeks glowing scarlet as she looked down at her feet, fidgeting awkwardly as she adjusted her glasses.

“l uh… Well… Wh-what about Classic?!” She asked as her eyes glanced towards the stairs. Sure the other also told her not to bother him unless it was something important. Which she didn't exactly know how important this was. At least until Horror would chuckle deeply and placed the envelope onto the coffee table.

 _“ya know I can just **text** the guy right?_” He'd ask as he'd watch realization hit her face.

_The way her face scrunched up was just **too cute**._

“Okay but… Isn't kind of strange to ask a person out without even knowing their name?” She'd question aloud, making the skeleton tilt his head in curiosity.

_Wait… did he actually forget the fucking introduce himself first?_

His face flustered in realization.

 _“heh, **color** me embarrassed.”_ He'd own up to his mistake and roll his shoulders a bit, giving a shrug as he watched her. “name's Horror you?" He introduced and held out a hand.

There was a pause between the two of them, which made Horror began to sweat a little.

_Was she not a fan of puns?_

_They were usually a great icebreaker, unless it was papyrus.._

While Horror fretted, Skylar really was just piecing all of it together.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity the girl would let out a giggle, making the cannibal relax.

_Just the way she lit up made his soul thump._

“Well _orange_ you a comedian,  _pun_ kin.” She would throwback without missing a beat, her back and forth banter with her roommates making her a pro at this point.

Immediately Horror's eyelight lit up like a small child on Christmas day, practically sparkling like the stars.

_~~Holycrap she was so fucking adorable!~~ _

Then just as quickly as it appeared the look was gone, the cannibal quickly regaining his composure as he reverted back into his more relaxed and chilled back manner.

Since being with Dust, he usually had a hard time showing the more confident domineering side of himself, as after being with such a powerful and in control mate he rarely had any reason to show off or demonstrate his own show.

_But Horror found himself wanting to impress the girl._

_Why did that feeling seem familiar?_

_“ya name should be pinky from just how bright ya face is gettin'. almost as bright as yer 'hair.”_ He further teased which Skylar would yelp and tried covering her face, almost making her glasses fall off.

He however was already leaning forward.. Using his phalanges to gently push them back up her nose, which made the girl blush and look up at him.

_Jeez this guy was weird._

“How about you just call me _Skylar_ yeah?” She asked nervously and gave a smile, which only made Horror want to melt.

 _“skylar huh? well skye, how 'bout joinin' me for a quick bite?”_ He offered casually, making the girl bite her lip as she looked fro the skeleton, to the envelope and then back at the skeleton infront of her.

_Well, she did have a cosmics number if she needed him, and she **was** really hungry._

“Alright Horror. I suppose I can grab a bite to eat!” She said, completely obviously to his dark word play, making him chuckle and offer his arm.

 _“care ta' do me the honor sweetheart?”_ He'd ask teasingly, causing the girl to nod as she slipped on her shoes before taking his arm and following him out of the house.

 _“looks like ya' might have ta get a bit cozy.”_ Horror punned as he gestured over towards his scooter, making Skylar blush at the fact she was going to have to wrap her arms around the already someone she hardly knew.

_Surprisingly enough the thought didn't really bother her._

She would follow suit as he climbed on, wrapping her arms around Horror and holding tight as to not to fall off.

_This was her first time riding on the back of a bike.._

_“heh, relax, yer' practically squeezin' the air outta my lungs back there.”_ Horror teased as Skylar realized just how tightly she was holding herself against the skeleton, she just didn't quiet realize just how comfortable a skeleton could be to cuddle into.

"I didn't think skeletons had lungs." She quickly teased back with a chuckle, making Horror's smile softened as he looked ahead.

_This was waaaay farther than he had meant to go._

_It was supossed to be just a simple hello, here's the card, and **get out**._

But it seemed he had nearly no self control, his soul attracted to her like a magnet.

_What was her connection?_

_“hold on tight doll~”_ He warned as he revved up the bike, making a loud pop off into the quiet cold air as the bike jolted forward, making Skylar yelp as she held tightly onto the skeleton as the air began to whip around them.

It took her a minute to adjust and get comfortable but eventually the girl gathered enough courage to peek over the skeletons shoulder and at the road, making her eyes glow bright in excitment as she felt a rush of adrenaline flow through her.

Letting out a giggle the girl's grip around Horror tightened, making him blush as he glance back at her, the look on her face made his soul melt.

The rest of the trip was enjoyed in a comfortable silence, which was short thanks to driving his scooter.

Dust always hated the thing and preferred to just teleport everywhere they went, or walk.

_Like earlier._

_Asshole..._

_~~His asshole.~~ _

Horror drove into a parking structure for the nearby strip mall, figuring the space and variety of food there could satisfy both their hunger, and give him as much time with her as possible.

_Maybe he should buy her something._

“Oh wow!” Skylar exclaimed as she tumbled off Horrors scooter, barely catching herself and recovering before booking it to the entrance, dragging Horror behind her.  
  
“It's been awhile since I've been to a mall!” She beamed happily as she fixed entered, not even bothering to fix her hair from the ride.

The look only made Horror snort in amusement, another comfortable silence settling over the two as the girl looked over at all the different kinds of shops.

“So uh… W-what's your story?” She tried to break the ice,unable to ignore the gaping hole in the top of his skull.

Any human would have died from a wound like that, yet here she was on a date with a monster who had literally lived through that..

_He's seen some shit…_

Which was clear when Horror cringed at the question, something far to personal for him, as he had never been a very open person.

_Hell, did anyone really understand his point of view?_

_The torture he and his brother had to endure of slowly starving to death._

Yet for some reason he found himself unable to stop from humoring her.

 _“it ain't a pretty place sweets. survival of the fittest."_ He… was somewhat honest… Maybe it was best to leave out how he ate her kind to live.  
  
He couldn't help the though of what her blood might taste like from crossing his mind, something hehe quickly shoved to the bak of his mind the second it surfaced. 

_Her scent was just as addicting, he couldn't help it._

Skylar's face seemed to scrunch up at the vague reponse, the skeleton in question not really revealing might about himself, however her thoughts were quickly interrupted by the feeling of bone slipping into her hand, making her head shooting up to find Horror already hovering over her his eyelight boring into her as if he were looking for something before breaking contact and looking away again.

“Hey, don't worry about it, we all got our stories right?” She gave him a reassuring smile and squeezed his hand in reassurance, letting him know it was ok.

_His hand was so nice and warm.._

Gently pulling Skylar the cannibal couldn't help but notice the look on her face The moment he saw that look on her face…

It reminded him of Dust, and how the alpha would react seeing Horror with a human like this.  
  
_He'd probably explode.._

He shrugged it off, not worrying about his mate as he instead focused on his sorroundings, just now noticing some of the stares, as sure monsters typically gained more attention while out in public..

But Horror however was a  _special case,_ with a hole in his head and enlarged manic eyelight, he couldn't help but look like a Halloween decoration.

_Something his mate never seemed bothered by._

_But it seemed now neither did Skylar._

“So, food right? I'm guessing food court?” Her voice brought him back to where he was heading, his feet on auto-pilot as he had been mindlessly following his stomach making him chuckle as he nodded and nudged her a bit.

“'course the food courts my favorite place, 's how i keep my girlish figure ya' know..” He joked which made her only snort in laughter.

_She was beautiful when she smiled._

Skylar clung to Horror as they entered the food court, everything seemingly ok at first.

Until she noticed the looks they were getting.. all the stares..

Stares from humans and even some monsters as they watched the two, however turning to check Horror's reaction she was he wasn't even fazed, completely oblivious as he was more focused on what they should eat, his eyelights darting around the court excitedly.

_And yet… they looked at him in **fear.**_

_Well that didn't seem to sit too well with the girl._

Horror however seemed completely content, happy to actually be on a date with the woman, making him purr out in satisfaction.

Which made Skylar smile and press closer to the skeleton in turn, making several of the onlookers stare even harder as she cuddled up to the ~~~~~~blood~~ ketchup covered skeleton, making him blush and soul soar.

He didn't notice it but she was even flashing a few member of the 'audiance' they had managed to gather a sickeningly sweet smile.

_One that told them to back off._

Course Horror didn't mind this new show of affection, in turn pulling her against his side as he walked over to 'mcdonalds', looking completely content with the human girl by his side.

 _“ya don't gotta get anythin' from here if ya don't want. just got a salty craving from being around something so **sweet.** "_ He punned effortlessly, giving the girl a wide smirk as her own face lit up once more.

 _“hey, no need ta be so shy, sky. can't help you're like a walking cavity.”_ He continued further, even leaning closer as she would shrink down, hiding her face into his shoulder in embarrassment.

“Why you gotta say things like that?” She asked quietly snuggling her face into the others jacket.

Really she had no other choice, this guy's teasing was too much as he leaned so close to her. Not to mention that he had refused to let her hands go so she could cover her own face.

However here she was, burrying her face into his jacket while he simply watched her, giving a soft chuckle when he finally turned back, seeing as it was finally his turn to order.

 _“lemme get a large fry buddy.”_ He spoke gruffly to the young, shaken teenager that worked behind the counter, one of the humans that were ogling him from a distance, and now that he was upclose and actually _interacting_ with the skeleton, he was a nervous wreck, unable to hide the fear as she looked up and watched the kid fumble with the screens.

Looking back at Horror, she was surprised on how _patient_  the skeleton was.

She could tell he was annoyed, hell anyone would when dealing with a rude asshole like that, but he also understood his jarring appearance.

Some humans just took longer to adjust.. they were still getting use to monsters being among them, and to see one with such a large hole in his head?

_Poor Horror, She could see how lonely and misunderstood he must have been._

Which sure, the cannibal may have felt a bit lonely, but he also didn't have to deal with a lot of pricks thanks to Dust's infamous reputation.

“How about we make in and extra large fry, along with a large vanilla shake!” Skylar quickly chimed in, making the cannibal relax.

_there's that feelin again._

_like a warm hug…_

_It was as if Skylar melted away all the fear and tension that had been hovering in the air._

“ya didn't have to do all this ya' know…” This time Horror seemed to be the one embarrassed, still surprised that he had been lucky enough to score a date with the pretty human girl.

It was then Skylar ripped the lid off the shake…

_Uh thats not how you.._

_Well now he was confused_.

“What?! And miss out on the _sweet_ and _salty_ treat?!” She exclaimed looking at him with a smile, though his confused look made her fidget under his gaze.

_Had he really not tried french fries and ice cream together before?_

“Here, you gotta have some.” Skylar said as she stopped dead in her tracks, yanking Horror mid stride to a halt as he was glued to her side, watching as she took a fry from him and actually dip the already deliciously golden saltiness, into the sweet, rich taste that was in the shake…

_Oh jeez, was that maroon drool hanging out of his mouth?!_

In fact, Horror was so entranced by the display, he was actually leaning over her shoulder, his eye light twinkling in want of the new snack this girl had introduced him to.

_It was official._

_He was in love!_

Before she could even hold it up to his teeth, he was already leaning forward and chopping down on the fry, savoring the salty crunch of the fry, and the smooth coolness that came from the ice cream.

_He hummed in delight, giving a nuzzle against Skylar's hair like a content puppy._

Skylar of course would've freaked out and pushed the skeleton away if it weren't for the fact she actually kinda really liked him, feeling a draw to him she just couldn't understand.

_However, something in her heart was telling her he was safe, pulling her closer to him._

Or… maybe it was just him as he would lean over again, taking her fingers into her mouth and proceeding to lick up the melted ice cream and left over salt still on there. Opening an eyesocket as he smirked at her reaction.

_Wait…_

_Skeletons had **tongues**?!_

Well she was beyond pink as he would finished up the shake and lead her into a store, it was girly and pink, full of stuff she'd undoubtedly like.

As expected the girl's eyes lit up with excitement, as it turned out claire's never seemed to change too much no matter what universe you're in.

“It's been forever since I've been to a place like this.” She commented, looking up towards Horror as he watched her thoughtfully, his senses already picking up on the change in her playful and relaxed demeanor.

_She was comfortable with him.._

This time he'd let her have some space as they both wandered around the store, each looking over different items, Horror himself checking out a couple of pink polka-dotted hats towards the corner of the store, Skylar sticking to hide side like glue as he browsed, looking for a gift to buy her.

_What did she like.._

_There was a few things that would look cute on her but.._

“Bet you'd look cute in this.” The girl giggled, echoing his thoughts outloud, picking out a cute pink headband that had cat ears attached to it and carefully placed it on his skull.

Though it did look a bit strange with the hole, she had to admit…  
  
“Yup! I was right.” Her voice was soft and light as she pulled back to get a better look at him, making him grin lazily as he gave her a laid back, relaxed smile, clearly happy with her choice.

Horror didn't know why so giddy, he was wearing a kittyband for stars sake!

Which..wasn't usual for him, as Dust frequently dressed him up in a similar way, as the maniac secretly had an affinity for 'cute' things more than he would let on.

As it turned out the selfish and needy skeleton could be sweet and compassionate when he wanted to be..

And he would show this by plucking a fry out of her hands, proceeding to dunk it into the ice cream and held it out to her. Raising a bone brow as her own cheeks would color in their own fluster at the gesture.

Course when he had licked her fingers she felt something spark in her. Almost forgetting the fact that this guy had their own skeleton to worry about.

Then again he wasn't here right now…

So she would lean forward and take the fry into her mouth and taking the sweet and salty treat and humming in satisfaction. Not even realizing her tongue already copying his own movements and swiping up whatever was left over.

Now it was Horrors turn to blush a dark maroon color.  
  
Seeing the girl relaxed enough around him to do that made him swell with pride, especially seeing as it's been a while since he's actually interacted with another female.

_Sure there was Dahl and Echo…_

_But Echo was in and out of his life so fast._

_And Dahl had her own thing going on._

_Now he found himself claiming Skylar in his mind, wanting to talk to Dust about even bringing her into their little home._

_Maybe if  he just kept an open mind, Dust would feel the draw she had._

_He… Just had to hold himself back a little longer._

As lustful thoughts of he and his mate sharing the human girl flashing through his mind he didn't even realize Skylar has already dragged him off to another store, this time one that was severely different than the up beat, and very brightly colored.

Hot Topic seemed to spark a memory with a certain edgy berry….

However he watched as Skylar was unfazed by the outside as she went into the store. Finding her way to the great many plushies and t-shirts…

“Man I really need to get a job…” Skylar couldn't help but mumbled out as she walked over to a particularly cute shirt.

Green always did look best on her, finding some sort of comfort in the color as she turned towards Horror who shrugged his shoulders.  
  
_“want me to buy that for ya?”_ He asked as she returned with the shirt, gently taking it into her hands to see some sort of video game lizard with a big round nose staring back up at him.

_Well seems like he needed a little refresher on what human games and culture._

_Not like he had any back the the warehouse.._

_Maybe he'd bring it up to Dust sometime._

“Oh no it's okay!” She said quickly already reaching for the shirt, course only for him to intercept by quickly pulling it up and away from her, out of reach.

 _“ey, think of it as a 'welcome gift'. ”_ He insisted his voice sounded bittersweet as he knew all to well how it was to live without, and didn't wish the same for the girl, his instincts wanting to provide and take care of her.

He couldn't imagine the girl had much anyways seeing as she just 'moved' there, really it was the least he could do for being so nice to him..  
  
Admittably Skylar was as broke as a joke and not really in any position to refuse some charity..

_She did really like him afterall, he was a nice guy, just a bit misunderstood._

She could see the warmth and kindness behind that dark manic eyelight of his, something not alot of people could look past.

So she would heave a small sigh and look up at him in defeat.

“Fine, but if you're doing that, we might as well shop cheaper!” She said and would finally jump and grab the shirt from Horrors outstretched hand and set it back down, which seemed to surprise him as she began dragging him out of the dark store.

 

* * *

 

 

It was pulling teeth to get Horror to agree on going somewhere cheap like walmart, seeing as he had been wanting to make a good impression and get her the best he could afford, but Skylar was being just as stubborn as Dust typically was when he wanted his way, even worst.

Thought began to rise to the surface of his mind as they're trip brought them closer to the warehouse, the thought of Skylar possibly staying with him and Dust _permanently_ flashing through his mind.

Deciding to ask her about it the cannibal would eagerly follow after the pink puff ball as she pulled him into the womans section, both turns picking out random clothing for Skylar to try on, he even grabbed her an oversized night shirt, hopeful that maybe he'd get to see it it on her eventually one day…

_Maybe nothing else._

_“ya want a job right?”_ Horror spoke up as his eyelight looked over a section, spotting a particular pair of cute colored panties with little slices of pizzas all over it.

So while she wasn't looking, he snuck them into the pile and looked away with flushed cheeks, hoping that his newest proposal would give him more of a chance to possibly see her wearing those…  
  
Skylar on the other hand was busy looking at different sweaters, figuring that if she was gonna be living somewhere as cold and snowy as the lodge, she might as well prepare.

Plus the clearance was amazing, though she couldn't help looking at Horror sideways at the mention of a job.

“Y-you want me to work for all of this?” She asked gesturing to the now half full cart, making the cannibal chuckle and shake his head.

 _“nah this is my gift to ya' regardless if ya want the job or not."_ He reassured, not wanting to pressure and make the girl feel obligated.

 _“but, it always nice ta' have some security, some reassurance ya' know?”_ He asked, getting a small nod in understanding from her as he continued.

 _“me and my mate Dust been here a while, nobody gives us any trouble. guess we gotta a… reputation for causin a lil' trouble.”_ Which was an understatement given the fact that there had been multiple news articles about finding bloodied alleyways but missing bodies.

_Gangs slowly deteriorated and and crime was at an all time low thanks to the skeletal pair._

_He'd like to think it was because he was a good person, but in truth it was because Horror lived for their fear._

 

_Even freed from the underground he still craved human meat._

_A habit he was unsure he'd ever beable to break now._  
  
Even finding his little human to be _delicious_ as she held up a frilly looking dress similar to the color of his magic, and despite the urge to see her in something more revealing he had to admit, it was cute to see she had he own style.

“What's this job you're thinking of?” She asked and turning back towards him, placing the dress in the cart to give him her attention once more. 

 _“we need someone who's able to run errands and stuff ya know? ain't like I didn't notice the stares they were givin us at the food court doll.”_  Which was true, as the more infamous they became around town, the harder it was the go out in public.

 _“if ya know any good recipes maybe even cook for us. we got plenty of spare room for you to move in…”_ He continued on with a gentle smile, getting lost in his own little fantasy where he and Dust could enjoy this girl together.

_Even if he still didn't understand his connection to her.._

Skylar eyes would widen at the offer, something that almost seemed to good to be true.

_It was kind and all, but there was still one issue._

“And you're sure _Dust_ would even be okay with this?” She asked curiously which made him go rigid for a moment. 

_Would Dust be okay with it?_

_He honestly didn't know.._

_“eh he'll be fine… after all, us skeletons have a knack for bein' lazy.”_  

_Would he regret those words?_

_Maybe, but for now, this is what felt right._

 

* * *

 

 

After checking out and paying for the clothes the pair once again hopped on Horror's scooter and made their way back home towards the warehouse.

The air around the place was deary, Skylar couldn't help but note as she climb off the back of Horror's bike, althouhg it wasn't the outwards appearance of the cannibals home that bothered her, rather the gang of thugs who were leering at them from across the street, particularly at Horror.

Course Horror straightened up, back covering their view of Skylar as he glared over in their direction in a silent warning, letting the assholes know she was his, and off limits to the likes of them.

_They usually knew better than to trespass on their turf, but he wasn't taking any chances._

As the group moved on, Horror moved to grab all of Skylars bags and usher the girl inside, hoping that their little audience wouldn't scare the poor girl away. 

Not that he was worried, he could snap their neck like a twig.

Once inside, the cannibal would shut the door behind him his grin relaxing as he watched Skylar look around in amazment, her jaw dropping in disbelif as despite the rough exterior it had been turned into a  _home_.

There was a old, outdated, TV hooked up in front of a couch that looked like it had been bought from a cheap yard-sale, the deteriorating wooden floor was covered in tacky rugs, and off in the corner was a makeshift kitchen and breakfast nook, which was made out of some crates and bar stools.

Her smile couldn't help but grow as she looked back at Horror who was placing her bags on the floor.

“You have such a lovely place! I bet you and Dust are really happy here.” Horror would blush for the thousandth time since their meeting at her words.

Sometimes it was hard to get people to understand his love for his mate, seeing as most people found him to be an uncaring asshole with a kill count higher than Mt. Everest.

_But hearing her casually include Dust without any hate or resentment was refreshing._

_Horror was lucky to have run into her at the lodge._

_“yeah, we like it here a lot…”_ He trailed off as he found himself sliding close to the girl.

 _“though there's lots of thing ya' may not know about our lil… relationship~”_  He purred seductively, his gaze softening as he pressed his chest against her back.

She looked up as she felt im shift behind her a wave of sexual tension bubbling between the two as she was met with lidded sockets.

She knew that look, it was a look of want, and desire..

“I-i don't know what you mean…” Skylar trailed off avoiding his gaze, moving off and away towards the couch, making a pang of rejection hit Horror.

_Jeeze, he was going to have to spell this out for her wasn't he?_

_"look sweets… I'mma be blunt.”_ Horror began as he took a seat next to her, turning to face her and as he leaned back in his seat.

 _“me and my Dusty… we get a cravin' fer' human company sometimes, in the sense of, ya know, intimacy.”_ Which actually wasn't a lie, as the two monsters had been known to bed their human roomates in the past.

_But it was different with Skylar.._

Skylar's eyes grew wide as she would finally look at Horror, there was a strange feeling of want wafting over her as her gaze met with his lidded sockets, ingniting a spark in her chest telling her she was craving something a little more than just being buddies.

But seeing as she was in  _Dust's_ home, she was quickly reminded of why she shouldn't/couldn't act on those feelings, despite really wanting to.

_Even though the Classic had warned her to stay away from those two and the warehouse._

_“S-so you're s-saying… Y-you brought me h-here to **fuck** you a-and your partner?”_ She asked seriously, her face dropping into an adorable little scrunch that Horror couldn't help but chuckle at, reaching forward and gently placing his fingers under her chin, making her look up at him.

 _“i ain't gonna make ya' do ya' don't wanna sweets..”_ He concluded, looking into her eyes searchingly before letting her go and relaxing back into the arm of the couch, giving her space to breath and think properly. 

Of course Skylar could feel these overwhelming desires as well, seeing as whatever connection that had began forming between them was already beginning to blossom.

“I-I'm just…. Scared ya know?” She found herself growing even more shy, which surprised Horror when she didn't try to slap him in the face or retaliate in some way.

_Good, that meant she wasn't appalled by the idea of fucking him and Dust, so maybe he had a chance.._

“I uhm… _I'veneverhadsexbefore_ …” she couldn't help but blurt out, her face turning a bright crimson at the confession.

_But she couldn't find herself denying that she wanted this too._

 

 

Horror would shift on the couch as he stared at the girl. He could tell by just how much she was squirming that she finally was letting loose. And sure he maybe shouldn't have these feelings of desire, seeing as he had a mate and all..

But… Those _breasts_.

Skylar was just so beautiful, and _soft_.

He couldn't help as he launched forward taking her lips into his own as he pushed inbetween her now spread legs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in the next one! :D well wasn't that quick?
> 
> Filf: YAY SMUT!


	2. Smut Slut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter by FILF
> 
> Smut on the 2nd chapter, whoa look at us go~
> 
> Lol theres actually alot of mentions of smut in this rp, theres so much smut we actually had to skip over it because it was getting repetitive how much they screwed LOL.
> 
> Also one of us has to go back and edit these chapters, im just posting them right now in their raw form, sorry. xD
> 
> Filf: Also, I can only post on my phone, so please bare with the grammar/spelling errors. I'll try my hardest to make sure it makes sense!

_Horror would shift on the couch as he looked over at the girl. He could tell by just how much she was squirming that she wanted the same thing. And sure he maybe shouldn't have these feelings of desire. Seeing as she had helped her such a long time ago._

_But… Those breasts. Skylar was just so cute, and soft._

_He couldn't help as he launched forward. Her face growing brighter as he settled himself between her now spread legs. Placing a particularly hard skeletons kiss against her teeth. So hard it could possibly bruise her._

Horror was slowly losing himself in her essance. Or maybe more of his lust? After all, he may have been satisfied in a submissive way. However the way she seemed to shrink down, and fully accept his kiss.

_Well that would feed his Alpha side._

As for Skylar, she was a blushing mess. Even though she _barely_ just met the skeleton today, she was already drawn to him. Though she wasn't expecting to get pounced on the couch.

She did have so much to thank him for anyways. Just how he took it upon himself to buy her new clothes. Even offering to have her live there and work for food and board.

Course… she still had to wonder about Dust.  
And even if they seemed to have this… _arrangement_. Did they know that Horror was planning this? Maybe she was just being set up in some sort of cruel jokes.

But the way he looked at her. It was strange.

All of this was.

This wouldn't stop her from returning the kiss. Already spreading herself wide as she let Horror lean over her. Continuing to kiss and nip at her lips. His ecto tongue coming out and licking her cheek. Which she couldn't help but let out a small moan.

That only made Horror freeze for a moment. Trying his hardest to not completely _rip_ her clothes off and take her right there. Even if her scent was making the urge worsen.

So instead he pushed her legs around his pelvis. Burying his face into her neck as he suckled and nibbled. Making her noises slowly grow louder as she clung to him. Her hips slowly grinding against his.

Now Skylar may not be experienced in this sort of way, but it wasn't like she hasn't seen sex scenes before. And she maybe have been turned on a few times from seeing the scene.

It was nothing compared to _this_.

She could feel the heat and lust that Horror was giving off. Which only made her panties grow even wetter. Giving a very big inhale, Horror was already reaching under her dress and proceeding to cup her sex. Making her pull back and cry out. Her forehead gently bump into his.

Oh this was just too good.

“hgnnn let's take this party upstairs ey doll?” He growled and gripped onto her thighs. Using his strength to easily pick her up. Still wrapped around his pelvis as she clung to him. Making sure she didn't fall.

_Thankfully_ he knew the warehouse pretty well. And seeing as this would had been a long time since sleeping with someone who wasn't Dust. He would steer them down his hallway. Already going into an empty room that was close to his and Dusts' bedroom.

What Dust would think? Horror didn't quite know. It wasn't like Horror was doing this out of spite. Or that he didn't _love_ his mate. Maybe it was because he _loved_ his mate that made him take it this far. Sure whatever it was between the two right now was nothing compared what he has with Dust.

This was just so… **Different**. And his gut was telling him to go for it.

Skylar of course was whining as Horror continued to nip her neck and suck as he made it up the stairs. Leading them down a hallway and into an empty room. Really the only things that were noticeable was the large bed. Not even covered in sheets or blankets.

Maybe it was much like the lodge?

But she didn't care as Horror threw her down onto the bed. Making her glasses fly off and land somewhere on the carpeted floor. Hopefully unbroken for her clearer self later on.

Right now she was more concerned with wiggling out of her dress and bra. Horror taking the time he separated them as she hit the bed to get naked himself. Seeing as this would be her first time. He wanted to savor it….

Wanted to savor _her_.

As her breasts we're now on display, Skylar watched as Horror would already be in top of her, gently tracing the light scars. Reminding her another reason _why_ she was so nervous about showing her body off. Her face turning away as she already was embarrassed once more.

“S-sorry… I was… Hit by a car a long time ago.” She trailed off quietly.

Horror was even more amazed as she took off her shirt. Going so far as to oogle at the way her nipples popped from the cold air hitting the senstative buds. Then that's when he noticed the long scar over her tummy. Among many others that littered her chest. He couldn't help but reach out and lightly pet it.

_just like me…_

And when she apologized his eyelight would flicker to her face. Taking notice at how she seemed disappointed by how she looked. Well that wouldn't do. After all this was supposed to be her night. Making her feel special for her first time.

So he'd shed his shirt onto the floor. The small light from the room and from his eyelight showing the small nooks and crannies that were left behind in the bone. Shadows dancing across as lines from and inch to a foot littered his body.

As he moved, Skylar couldn't help but look up at him. Curious on what he was up to. He hadn't even said anything to her comment. But when she finally looked up and spotted the scars… She was awestruck.

“J-just like…” She trailed off only to have him reply.

“ _me_?” He chuckled and leaned forward. Giving her a small kiss on her lips as he hovered over her body.

“yer a pretty little thing. these scars tells a story. let em empower who ya are.” Horror stated simply as he let his fingers trail back down. Already gently pulling down her pants and underwear together. Tossing them with the rest of their clothes.

And without a second thought, he was already diving down and licking up the wetness between her legs.

“H-horror!” Skylar mewled out as his ecto tongue began to suck at her clit. Causing a cry to leave as her thighs clamped around his skull. Making the cannibal purr in delight while his phalanges would dig into her soft skin. The pale color already reddening from the the rough treatment.

“hmm, like it when ya say my name like that~” He mumbled sweetly into her sex as his tongue continued to lap around. Skylar bucking herself into his face as she gripped onto the sheets.

A powerful urge to let go went through her. However the pleasure she was getting from his tongue was sinfully delicious. Like he was eating his favorite ice cream. Even just looking down at his face as he dived in well…

_She didn't want to let go just yet._

He growled as her walls seemed to clamp around his particularly long tongue. From what he somewhat remembered from his time with female monsters, that usually that meant they were ready to cum. Horror wouldn't be surprised if she was. Being so tight and just the small copper taste he got from just being so near her hymen…

Only made him grunt in approval that she indeed was a _flower_ ready to be picked.

_And he was ready to tear it out of the ground._

First however, she needed to loosen up. To have the first orgasm that would help his thick cock penetrate her. _Jeez_ she was already so wet. As if her sex welcomed him in. He would give his tongue deep inside. Enough to cause another wanton moan to leave the poor girl. Finally letting go and a new wave of pleasure washing over her.

Horror already was drinking up the juices that squirted onto his face. Clearly victorious as his heart shaped eyelight watched as she finally came down from her high. Her eyes blown wide as she stared at the ceiling. Now fixated on how noticeably brightened her eyes had gotten.

A calming warmth seemed to wash over the room.

“H-hey Horror?” She called out hoarsely to the skeleton as he pulled his tongue out of her. Using the sheet to wipe off his face as he slowly moved up towards her flushed face.

Once finally coming out of her haze, she stared away from Horror as the ceiling became interesting in a strange way. Still in such a euphoric state as her heart slowed down. It was defining in her ears as she had begun to climax. And now, so quiet. The only thing she could hear was her breathing, and the small buzz from Horrors magic as he shuffled closer to her.

Pressing himself to her side and licking up the side of her neck. Gathering the sweat that had dropped below her ear.

“stars, ya definitely are a _sweet_ one.” He mumbled out against her skin. Once again petting at the scar on her tummy. Causing her to give a giggle and turn her eyes to him.

They glowed like small Christmas lights. Still wanting for more as she leaned forward and captured his teeth with her mouth once more. Not caring that she could taste herself on his teeth.

Her legs slowly moved on her own as she was now pushing Horror onto the bed. Still kissing him as she mounted his pelvis. She was expecting to find just cold bone there, however she was surprised when something, hard, hot, and girthy poked at her sex. And looking down between them, she could see the dark blue ecto cock glowing between them.

The mixture of the color from his cheekbones and that of his eye light seemed to mix and swirl together.

It looks like a lava lamp…

Horror would burst out into laughter as he covered his face. Clearly cheeks now blue as he couldn't help but laugh. Skylar of course flared into a pink color. Confused in when the sudden outburst.

“wow, ya really are a virgin if ya sayin shit like that!” He wailed out as he ran his hand down his face.

And that's when Skylar realized…. _She had spoken that aloud._

With a whine she quickly his her face behind her hands. Speaking in a muffled tone.

“Sh-shit I'm _s-sorry_!” She quickly apologized, trying to wriggle herself away from Horror underneath her. Of course the time she actually got the courage to take the lead and she says something to ruin it. Just the way he was still chuckling made her discouraged.

At least until he pulled her hands away from her face. Giving a soft and caring smile.

“yer so damn cute.” He uttered and pulled her down to him. With a soft kiss he would slowly bring back that confidence she had slowly been gaining this whole time.

“come on sweets, show me watcha got.” This time Horror egged on the now blushing mess. Grinding his cock against her sopping pussy. Making her let out a small growl of her own… Which made Horror perk up in interest.

Sitting up straight, Skylar's glowing eyes looks down at Horror. Still looking so shyly as she would reach down between them. Wrapping her fingers around his shaft. And giving it a firm stroke.

Horror would grunt out again at such a tug. Jeez it has been a while since he's had his ecto cock treated like this.

Skylar watched the magic swirl in his cock as she pumped his cock harder. The same magic swirling seemed to begin to gather at the tip of his cock. Precum slowly began to leak as she was entranced by the way he moaned and groaned underneath her.

“a-alright alright fuuuuck.... if ya keep doin that imma erupt!” He quickly stopped her with his hand and watched as she jolted out of her trance. Looking back at him as he would take his shaft from her.

But his voice snapped her out of it as she looked over at him. Her eyes already drooping as they returned to their normal color. The warmth on her shoulder disappeared as it left behind small teeth holes where Horror had bit her.

She would look over at him with a tired smile as he chuckled and pulled her naked body against his. Curling himself around her as he himself felt very tired from their activities.

“W-wait….” Skylar tried to pull back and looked at Horrors now confused face. Being concerned that she was ready to just up and run. That she was just going to abandon him after she agreed to this….

“But Horror, what about Dust?” Her voice asked, breaking the illusion that they could just put it aside and just have it be the two of them. Horror would simply smile and brush the hair out of her face.

“i'll take care of it alright? ya think i’d really do this without havin some sort of plan?” He asked her. Searching her face for any denial that he was wrong.

He made it very clear on their ‘date’ how much he loved his mate. And Horror already had a feeling they would grow to like the human too…. At least his soul was trying to tell him.

“let's just… come sleep. ya gonna be pretty sore in the mornin so it's better ta stay in one place for a bit.” Horror explained as he pulled her up against him once more. Skylar giving up on fighting against her tiredness and instead taking the warmth the sheets and his magic gave off. A soft sigh leaving her as she settled down.

“so soft… so… _pretty_ …” Horror mumbled out sleepily as he curled around her once more. Already falling into his deep sleep as Skylar simply giggled at his words. Giving him a small kiss on his skull, right next to the hole, and slipping off into sleep herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL WHO'S READY TO SEE A VERY PISSED OFF DUST BUNNY FUCK SOME SHIT UP??
> 
> OMG I FUCKING LOVE PLAYING DUST XD
> 
> Filf: Well we all know my panties are already wet...


	3. Cheater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omfg Horror u r in so much trouble.
> 
> Cheater cheater, pussy eater~
> 
> LOL OMFG THATS ACCURATE AF AND I JUS CAME UP WITH IT XD
> 
> Also kinda important: Theres a heavy reference to our other story 'kid cannibal' where Horror gets turned into a runt from eating D's (demon frisks) jerky. Thats where they original met Skylar from. The chapter was never posted but basically Horror got lost and Skylar helped him and returned him to Dust safely.
> 
> Any questions? feel free to ask.

It was dark by the time Dust had returned back to the warehouse, covered in blood and dragging in a few fresh corpses behind him as he teleported in.

Of course after the anxiety attack he had experienced at the lodge, his mate had suggested he go let off some steam to help cope with the tremendous amounts of stress and ~~fear~~  anger he felt in that moment, and to no surprised his little 'field trip' had been nothing short of therapeutic.

_Killing always was._

He had managed to collect quite the body count too, assuring his mate would be well fed for the next couple of months as Dust had gone a bit overbored and murdered more than a couple dozen humans.

_He never did understand the importance of murder in moderation._

_Much to classic's displeasure, and his mates amusement._

Speaking of Horror, he wondered what the cannibal had gotten into during his time spent away, as the alpha had just been having so much fun at the time, he hadn't even realized his hunt had gone on longer than expected, only realizing a few hours had turned into nearly half a day when the sun began to set.

_Admittedly he had gotten a bit carried away.._

A spark of worry lit his sockets at the though of his gluttonous mate, who must have been worried sick and practically starving at this point, as it was a little known fact the pair had actually been running low on supplies for weeks now, sometimes going days without food or at the least a decent meal.

_It was harder to hunt with the bara bastard around to block him at every turn._

_He was turning out to be a real pain in Dust's spine at this point.._

The asshole was constantly on his tailbone about something, telling him what he could and couldn't do, lecturing him about his methods, judging him for his crimes.

He guessed maybe he should be greatful for the distraction Chara had provided him, even if it was only temporary, since classic had been so caught up and busy dealing with the demon bitch, he had no time to track Dust down and foil his efforts to grab a decent meal as well as take out his frustrations.

_Stupid bitch was useful for something after all.._

Now that he was home he got to work immediately, grabbing the bodies he lugged them into the slaughter house for safe keeping until he could deal with them properly.

Horror always did enjoy cutting up the corpses anyways, making him feel like a genuine 'butcher' as it turned out he was as skilled with an axe as he was in bed.

It always turned the maniac on seeing the little cannibal in his pink, blood splattered apron, going to work by cutting up all the meat and storing it in the freezer for safe keeping.

He always looked so happy and at peace while doing it, something about the scent and sight of blood comforting to the cannibal, which was no surprise considering the starving timeline he had come from.

Dust couldn't wait to brighten up his day and show what a good job he had done at providing for their fucked up little clan, hell maybe his efforts would even result in some intimacy, as sure, killing was therapeutic and all..

_But nothing compared to the exhilarating feeling of his cannibals cunt tightening round his cock as he fucked him into submission._

Hell just the mere thought made his arousal throb in need, and without much prompt Dust decided to act on impulse, stuffing the rest of the human corpses into the large freezers he kept set up around the house, he turned on heel without even bothering to lock them up, practically skipping down the hall as he made his way up the stairs and into the direction of him and his mates shared bedroom.

He felt almost giddy at the promise of what was to come, his face flushing a light purple as he thought about all the 'trouble' they could get into together.

But the maniacs fantasies were cut short the second he got to the top of the stairs as the potent scent of magic, sex, and **human**  entered his senses.

_Strange.._

The only human they had recently been sharing together was Dahl, and he knew for certain the cannibalistic woman was back at the lodge, cuddling up to that pathetic space-themed version of himself who told shitty star-related puns as a way to 'woo' her.

_Not that he cared, she was simply there for him and his mates pleasure and amusement, it was merely a bonus she shared the same ideologies as they did._

Still, on the off-chance she had returned, there was an unspoken rule between the two killers that they were supposed to _share_  whatever human they were bedding at the time, making a pang of betrayal and jealousy flood over the maniacs soul at the thought of Horror taking her without him, his consent, or permission.

_Horror knew better then to hurt his mate like that as he was more than aware of how territorial and possessive Dust could get.._

So without hesitation the maniac would grab the door to their shared room and swing it open, making no effort of being subtle as the door slammed against the wall, alerting his mate to the pissed off aura of Dusts presence.

But before the cannibal or his company could react Dust was already ontop of them, as not only had he been right in his suspicions of his mate bedding another human, but the fact he had never even seen this woman before set him off in a blind rage.

_How dare his mate bring some stranger into **his**  home, fuck her in **his**  bed, and then mark and cuddle her without **his** consent or permission?!_

_THIS WAS BULLSHIT!_

_HORROR WAS **HIS**  MATE!_

_SO WHAT THE HELL DID THIS LITTLE **BITCH** THINK SHE WAS DOING WITH HER GRIMY LITTLE HUMAN HANDS WRAPPED AROUND HIM, GETTING HER NASTY HUMAN STENCH ALL OVER HIS TERRITORY AND MATE?!_

_HE WAS GOING TO KILL HER, SKIN HER LIVE AND WEAR HER REMAINS LIKE A FUCKING COAT!_

Dust was so infuriated, he didn't even hear his mates protest as he grabbed the pink-haired girl by her hair, dragging her out of his bed and slamming her into the wall face first as he grabbed her by the arm and twisted it behind her back, pinning her there as he pressed his larger, much more sharper body against her's in a way to keep her from escaping.

 ** _"E X P L A I N ."_** Was all he managed to hiss out, his grip on the womans hair so tight he could see the tears pricking the corners of her eyes, something he definitely wanted to see more of.

 

* * *

 

 

Of course like any Sans, Horrors nap turned into sleeping for the rest of the day.

_Damn him for not putting on some sort of alarm._

He had originally planned on taking Skylar home and talking to his mate, telling them that this new experience was something he had to do.

_Damn that sounded like such an excuse._

Well… Really he didn't know how his mate would react to this, part of him hopped that when they saw them in bed together that perhaps dust would assume Horror was actually being a good mate by bringing home a new fucktoy for them to play with.

_Then again… It might have slipped his mind about their agreement._

~~After all, who's idea had it been in the first place?~~

The arrival of his mate made his soul stir, waking him up as the memories from earlier slowly began to flood back to him, making him jolt when Dust slammed the door open, and proceeded to lunge across the bed and drag Skylar away from him.

The sub in him wanted nothing more that to crawl away in shame and please his mate.

~~Maybe just kill Skylar and eat her for meat.~~

The lack of food from the last few weeks had already affected him so much. Forgetting things, misplacing objects, even his weapon forgery was less than up to par.

Skylar was really the only thing who made him fell… Normal?  
  
His dominant side however, would replay that night where Dust had killed Echo for being too close to the cannibal. Full of jealousy and rage that Horror would find laughable.

They were like a child who didn't get the toy they wanted just like before.

Horror could only look between the two of them, her so fearful, _naked_ pressed up against his mate, who in turn look like a savage about to tear his prey apart..

~~He could already feel his magic in his pelvis stirring.~~

But instead of acting on his impulses, he would get up, a new sense of confidence radiating off of him as a deep chuckle left him, silencing Skylar's sobs as he would come up to the two, looking at Dust with a small smile.

Thankfully his strength almost matched Dusts high LVL, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to pry their hands away from Skylar, who wrist were already starting to bruise from the sheer force of the maniacs grip.

_This was a completely different side to Horror Dust had never seen before._

_“skye, go downstairs and get ya'self some snacks. i’ll be down in a minute to take you home.”_ He ordered, his smile becoming strained as to not scare Skylar even further.

_He hated it when she cried._

_She sounded way to to fearful for him._

_Someone so pure should **never** look like that._  
  
~~Unless it's from him and Dust in a pleasurable way.~~

The second the girl grabbed her clothes and fled, his smile dropped.

Good, now that she was out of the way and safe it was time to deal with dust, making the skeleton sigh and rub his hand against his forehead as he let his guard down, his defensive persona completely fading.

_Jesus how does he explain this?_

_“dust bunny… I just…”_ He began trying to explain, reaching through the soul bond only to find anger and disgust reflect back at him.

_He remembered a time he had been that upset and angry with Dust.._

_Back when his had found out his little secret about Echo.. (R.I.P)_

_“i couldn't help it.”_ He grunted finally looking back down, slowly making his way to plop onto the bed and hide his face in his hands, trying to find the right words.

 _“_ _ya know we've met her before right?!”_ Horrors head shot up, still just trying to grasp for any type of decent excuse.

_He needed a reason, any reason.._

_“'m-member when i was a runt right? and… and we had that fight?”_ He of course forgets that he's the only one who well.. _forgets_ , thinking back to the time he was turned into a runt and got lost.

_Skylar found him, and if it wasn't for her, he and Dust might have never of been reunited..._

~~Or worst.~~  
  
_“i acted on impulse. we got this connection that i… i crave.”_ His mind would wander to the day they met, holding hands as they walked down the street, rambling on and on about his ' _daddy Dust_ '.

 _“it's addicting… the aura she gives off. can't ya feel it?!”_ Horror couldn't find the word to explain, sounding almost crazed, noticeably making his mate flinch as he talked about another in such a way.

_She drove him nuts, he just couldn't explain it._

_“i… i'm sorry Dust… all of it just happened, i didn't even have time to explain it to ya' without… just doin it.”_ His skull would hang low as he stared at the ground.

 _“it doesn't change how I feel about you. i-i still love you so much…”_ This time tears started bubbling out of his sockets as he quickly tried to wipe them away.

 _“_ _I'm such a fuck up…”_   He finally concluded his hand reaching for the crack in his skull.

_Stars, he really fucked up._

 

* * *

 

 

Skylar never typically slept for so long but found herself absolutely to sore and exhausted to tear herself away from the skeleton next to her.

However some small voice in the back of her mind was telling her to get up and get the fuck out of there.

And when the door would slam open to reveal Dust, she jolted away with a scream.

Without her glasses everything was a blur of multi-colored magic as the skeletal maniac charged at her.

Letting out a shriek the girls fight or flight instincts instantly kicked in, jumping away from Dust graps and into Horror's as she clung to him, begging for some sort of sanctuary away from the psychotic skeleton.

But Horror was late in pulling her to him as Dust managed to grabbed the girl, making her cry out in pain as she was ripped out of bed and slammed onto the wall, her nude body on full display as she was pinned up against him.

He twisted her arm, making tears of pain and terror stream down her face as the terrified girl began to sob, praying for Horror to do or say something.

_Anything._

It was only when Horror got up to intervene that she felt safe, the cannibal successfully pulling the other crazed skeleton off and away from her, and at his command she didn't hesitate to get up and get out, scrambling for her clothes before running out the room.

Once outside she would get away from the room as fast as possible, planning on getting the fuck out and walk home, maybe she'd even call cosmic to go pick her up..

Sure there would be teasing, cause who the  _fuck_ in their right mind goes and fucks a guy after the first date?!

Not to mention he was _monster married_.

 _To fucking **Dust** of all people!_ 

She thought she was gonna _die_.

 ~~ _Although the way he was pressed up against her like that.._~~  
  
_NO, **NO**._

_She did **NOT**  just try to think about that!_

_She probably just crushed that poor guys soul!_

 

* * *

 

 

Dust could practically sense the fear radiate off the girls terrified form as he held her in place, his hold certain to leave bruises on her unmarked skin, which made the alpha feel powerful and victorious.

_She was **scared**  of him, and rightfully so._

Dust had half a mind to rip her arm off and beat her with it, but before he had the chance to act on impulse, his mate was quick to intervene, separating them both by putting himself inbetween the two.

Dust nearly snapped as he felt the cannibals hands wrap around his own, squeezing tight in warning for him to let go-- and if it wasn't for the fact Horror was actually physically stronger than himself, Dust wasn't sure he would have.

_It was hard to, when all he wanted to do in that moment was snap the human girl's neck._

But somehow through all his rage and jealousy, the maniac managed to hold his restraint, as truthfully he had never seen the more dominant and confident side of Horror until now.

_It was intriguing as it was down right **infuriating**._

_“skye, go downstairs and get ya'self some snacks. i’ll be down in a minute to take you home.”_ The cannibal spoke confidently and calmly, somehow managing to keep his outwards composure as he made a show to exert his dominance and control over the situation by holding his ground against the alpha in an effort to reassure the frightened pink-haired human female.

_Dust couldn't stand it._

_Who the **FUCK**  did Horror think he was stepping to right now?_

_Had he forgotten his place?_

_Because if he needed a reminder, Dust has no problem showing him that it was **beneath him** , taking his dick like the obedient little sub he was, and always **would be**._

That's how this whole thing was supposed to go afterall, but instead Horror had already sought out another, clearly having no intention of bedding Dust that night at all as he had suddenly grown an appetite for humans in more ways than one.

Dust couldn't help the dark scowl that overtook his features as he watched the girl scramble away from him and stumble around in the darkness looking for her clothes.

The air was heavy and thick with tension as the two skeletons locked eyed in a stare down, neither daring to break eye contact, until the door closed shut behind the little human, signaling her retreat.

_**SLAM.** _

It was quiet a long moment as they both listened to the rapid 'pitter patter' of tiny footsteps running down the stairs, and once he was sure she was out of earshot, Horror's dominant facade melted away almost instantly, instead reverting back into the usual submissive persona that Dust was familiar with.

It was as if he were bipolar with the way he went from 'confident alpha male', to 'nervous wreck' within' the span of a few seconds, as despite the sudden change in his attitude Dust refused to calm down, instead continuing to glare as he waiting for some type of an explanation.

 _Horror was still **his**  afterall, no matter how much he pretended otherwise in front of the girl._  
  
And as expected it was Horror who decided to break the silence by speaking up first, attempting to ease the tension by trying to explain himself.

_And stars, he better of have a damn good explanation.._

_“dust bunny... i just…”_  The cannibal began his half-assed excuse of an explanation, making the maniac's glare harden the more he waited for the rest.

 _"y o u **w h a t**  ?"_ The alpha snapped in retaliation, his voice harsh and full of betrayal, which made Horror flinch in response to his still sour attitude.

 _He really did fuck up this time.._  
  
_“i-i just..couldn't help it.”_  The cannibal grunted finally, looking back down as he refused to meet the pissed off gaze of his mates glare, admittedly to ashamed to meet his eye.

_It didn't stop him from spewing nonsense though.._

_“y-ya know we've met her before right?!”_  Horror dared to glance up, grasping for an excuse to justify the complete betrayal of Dust's trust, as if her being a mere acquaintance would make the sting of being _cheated on_  any better.

_Because that's exactly what this was._

**C h e a t i n g.**

_“m-member when i was a runt?”_  He reminded in an effort to soften the alpha's soul, which hardened even more in retaliation as Horror was **not**  a little kid anymore, and was perfectly capable of telling the difference between right and wrong.

He wouldn't let the fond memories of the kid cannibal cloud his judgment, he was hurt, and Horror needed to realized and own up to that fact.

~~Even if Dust wished it could been different somehow.~~

_"i s   t h a t   w h y   y o u   i n s i s t e d   o n   m e   g o i n g   o u t   t o   h u n t ?"_  He growled bitterly, as of course he knew who the girl was, he never forgot a face, especially one covered in stupid bright magenta hair.

 _"y o u   w a n t e d   m e   g o n e   a n d   o u t   o f   t h e   w a y   s o   y o u   c o u l d **f u c k**    h e r ? !"_ He accused, his growl turning into a full-blown snarl as his usual calm and collected demeanor completely diminished in that moment, as instead the alpha began to run off pure instinct, flooding the bond they shared with raw jealous _rage_ , revealing the more rabid and _mad_  side of the alpha, which was something Horror had seen before, but _never_  had it been aimed at _him._ (except that 1 time when Horror punch him in the face and he nearly choked him for it LOL.)

_He didn't want to admit it outloud, but for the first time since Echo's death.._

_Horror was truly scared of Dust and what he might do._

_Skylar couldn't regenerate afterall.._

_Would he try to kill the fragile kind hearted woman he had fallen for so hard?_

_“i-im sorry! i-i acted on impulse, w-we just got this connection that i-i.. i **crave**..”_ He admitted outloud, sweat dripping down the side of his skull as he hoped his mate would show some sort of compassion by trying to understand his side of the situation.

_Unsurprisingly he didn't._

_Instead, it got worst._

**_"_** _y o u **c r a v e**    h e r ?!_ ** _"_**  He repeated in disbelief, as hearing it outloud only confirmed his jealous thought's, hitting him hard like a punch in the face.

_What the hell did that even mean?!_

_He didn't even know the stupid bitch, yet he was talking about impulse and desire like he needed her!_

_Dust was all he needed though!_

_He was the **only**  one who had always, and would always be there for the little brat, regardless of his crimes or mistakes._

_So what did this little **bitch**  have in common that he didn't?!_

Unsure how to react to the new wave of emotions flooding over his soul Dust began to pace around the room, looking like an absolute mess as it took everything in him not to grab the cannibal by his skull and fucking hit him.

_Violence was the only way he knew how to express the abundance of emotions he was feeling, as typically it was the only thing that managed to make him feel any better.._

_But **never**  would he direct such rage at Horror, even if he wanted to crush the cannibals already cracked skull in that moment.._

_So instead the megalomaniac did the only thing he could think of._

There was no warning as the alpha suddenly turned on heel and sunk his glowing purple fist into the hard stone of the brick wall of their room, the impact so strong the stone immediately began to evaporate under his magic, vaporizing and blowing a hole straight through the barrier, which in turn sent concrete and debris flying across the room in a fancy show of brute strength as well as practiced restraint.

_That could have been Horror if he wasn't careful._

As expected Dust's little tantrum prompted an immediate reaction from Horror, who not only seemed genuinely apologetic, but _frightened_  as well.

_Dust had never lost his cool like this before.._

_Not even when he had brought Echo home all those moons ago._

_“i-i..i'm sorry dust!! i-it just kinda happened, i-i didn't even have time to explain it to y-ya' w-without.. just doin it!”_  He immediately tried to back pedal, the grave reality of the situation and what he had done finally sinking into his skull as he stared at the shattered brick wall infront of him.

_Stars, is that what he planned on doing to Skylar?!_

Instantly a primal fear found it's way into his soul, the emotion so strong he couldn't help but sob over the though of losing either of them.

 _“it doesn't change how i feel about ya!! i-i love ya..so..so much..s-stars i'm sorry i fucked up..im, so, so sorry..”_  The cannibal begged for the others forgiveness as tear's began to bubble from his sockets, dripping down his face in a sloppy display of regret and devotion.

_He loved his mate dearly, and even if Dust didn't see it right in that moment, Horror knew that it was true._

_He was still the most important thing in his life._

_No one could ever or would ever replace that._

_"i-im sorry.."_  Was all he could manage to say at this point, as he did his best to wipe the wetness away from his cheeks, trying to hide how weak and powerless he really felt in that moment.

_But luckily for him.._

_Dust was weak to him too.._

Approaching him, the alpha's stance had softened into something more..gentle and understanding, as granted he hated seeing his mate cry..

_Especially when he was the cause of such an emotional display.._

_"p r o v e   i t ."_  The maniac challenged, hovering over the other in invitation.

 

* * *

 

 

 _“y-you... really think i'd do that to ya?”_ Horror was hurt, as sure he deserved to feel shitty for losing his self control and acting on impulse, but to be accused about going behind his back like that...

_His eyelight fuzed a bit just how much his soul hurt from the accusation._

_“fuck dust…”_ He mumbled and hid his face in his hands.

Stars why did he have to do this? He still couldn't understand his own connection with this girl, it was like something was pulling him towards her..

_But how could he explain that to his mate?_

He literally cheated on Dust with the species he hated most, even confusing himself in the fact he could as weak to lose himself in something he _eats_ **.**

The cannibal could feel his soul flood with emotion.

Jealousy and pain, vexing rage, an urge to go downstairs and _kill_ the girl, to make her to scream in pain as he--

Horror let out a grunt of pain as he dug the tips of his clawed fingers into his open socket, doing his best to try and block out the overwhelming sense of rage and hatred.

The thought of Dust killing the girl flashed through his minds eye, making him shake himself as Dust emotions conflicted with his own, both sides fighting between the two as Dust scoffed in disbelief of his need for the girls company.

_After all, since meeting he had only ever needed Dust._

_It's always been them against the entire world.._

_But Horror knew he needed Skylar too, she was pure and untouched.._

_A sanctuary, his safe escape from the fucked up sins of his past._

_Dust needed it too.._

_If he'd just give her a chance he'd see.._  
  
The thought however was quickly stuffed to the back of his mind as their hand made contact with the wall, his eyelight going out in shock as the brick slowly evaporated under the purple glowing magic

_That…_

_That could've been him…_

_More importantly, that could be **Skylar.**_

The cannibal couldn't stop the wave of worry bubble in hs soul, and without any restraint began to cry, unable to help the sudden show of emotion as he was so scared and overwhelmed he didn't know how else to react.

_What if Dust decided to leave him over this?_

_What if he was left alone again?!_

_He couldn't bare to lose Dust like that.._

_But.. he couldn't see himself without Skylar **somewhere** in his life either._

_”i-im sorry…”_ He spoke so.. pathetically, ashamed that he had caused such a rift between them.

_It was all his fault…_

_Dust was gonna leave and his soul would shatter.._

The cannibal felt himself on the verge of e mental breakdown, ready to lose his shit when a sudden calming sensation washed over the bond and lit up his soul, making him  look up as he heard the shuffling of feet come towards him.

Looking up his eyes locked with Dust as he hovering over him, their gaze soft and sympathetic as they both knew he hated when Horror cried.

_But he couldn't help it, he couldn't lose either one of them._

_He **Wouldn't.**_  
  
Horror hoped Dust could feel his emotions through their connection.

His remorse, confusion, and unexplainable draw to the girl and their attraction..

_She reminded him of someone.._

_Someone he had long forgotten._

At their request Horror would quickly submit, his eye light flickering to the side to avoid their gaze as a blush overtook his face, shy at the though of what he might ask of him.

 _“w-whatever y-ya want… i'll do f-for you…”_   Were his famous last words.

 

* * *

 

 

_"g o o d ."_

A pleased purr left the alpha at his mates acceptance and cooperation, as regardless of the anger and jealousy he felt in that moment, he still loved and wanted to make Horror _happy_  above all else, even if he *did* feel neglected and betrayed by the confused cannibal.

_That's all this was afterall, simple curiosity and confusion._

_He did **not**  love that human, she was **nothing**  to Horror, and **never**  would be._

~~_Or so Dust tried to convince himself, even though their connection through the soulbond was telling him otherwise.._ ~~

A frustrated growl left the alpha as he forced Horror's emotions to the back of his mind, taking no time at all as he began to strip himself from his clothing to join his already naked and waiting counterpart as a new sensation he had never felt before flooded over his soul.

_An instinctual need._

A need so powerful and feral it flooded his mind, clouding his judgment as all he wanted in that moment was to claim the cannibal in the most intimate and permanent way possible, even more so than a soul bond.

Soulbond's could be broken afterall, but after this there would be no question as to who Horror truly belonged to, as once it was done, it could never be taken back.

Even if the two were to separated, or die, there would always be a part that always tied the couple together no matter what, a physical manifestation of the their bond and love connecting them for the rest of their near immortal lives.

_Dust wanted to **breed**  and **impregnate**  his mate._

It was an unexpected desire from the megalomaniac, considering neither of them had ever discussed the possibility or need to have children before, and admittedly the thought of being denied or rejected of such a request..

_Well.._

_Horror didn't have a choice in the matter anymore._

_He **was**  going to have Dusts child, weather he liked it or not._

Although there was still the issue of mutual consent, as with monsters, **everything** was about intention, and even if Dust willed it with all his soul, if Horror did not reciprocate the same feelings, it would never work.

_So he needed Horror to crave and want this as much as he did, and there was only one way to get what he wanted._

_First he had to start with reassuring his terrified and stressed out mate._

_"r e l a x   ,   i ' m   n o t   g o i n g   t o   h u r t   y o u   ,   t r e a t   . .   n o t   y o u   , **n e v e r**  y o u ."_ He promised, the same could not be said for the human however, as he had every intention of ending the ballsy female and her miserable existence the second he was done fulfilling his soul's purpose.

_He **needed**  Horror._

_He **needed**  to breed him._

_They'd have a family together.._

_Then he'd **never**  beable to leave._

But it seemed Horror could practically read his thoughts, as the second the words were out of his mouth the cannibal immediately began to panic, staring up at Dust with that familiar fear-filled eyelight that he had come to love so much.

_Fuck, why did he have to be so fucking emotional all the time?_

_Better yet, why did Dust let him get away with such bullshit?!_

Still, the alpha was as weak and compliant to Horror's wishes as he was to his, and in an effort to appease his mate he decided to compromise.

" _i ' l l   l e t   h e r   l i v e . ."_  He decided, knowing how much the human truly meant to his mate, as bitter and upset it made him.

_Horror wanted something **pure**  and **untouched**  in his life._

_And after everything he and Dust had been through, the maniac couldn't blame him for that.._

_How could he?_

_There were times Dust craved the same for himself._

_But he was a realist, and such fantasies were for children._

_Instead he blamed himself, for being incapable of being able to provide such things for his forgetful mate._

_But maybe he still **could** in a way.._

_"b u t   i   w a n t   s o m e t h i n g   i n   r e t u r n . ."_  He bargained, inching towards the cannibal as he slowly straddled his lap and pushed him down onto the bed, claiming his rightful position ontop of him.

He relished the look of terrified desire on his submissive mates face, taking his time as he leaned down to lick a bead of sweat off his face and giving him a nip on the neck in a show of affection.

_He still needed to know he was loved afterall_

_"a **b a b y**  . ."_ He finally admitted, waiting for his mates acceptance, as he wasn't exactly sure how he'd react to being rejected.

 

* * *

 

 

Horror kept his eyelight trained on his mate, unable to tear his gaze away from him in unease and terror.

_We're they going to ask him to kill Skylar? Maybe make him cook her and…_

He felt sick at the thought and quickly pushed it away into the back of his mind, blocking out Dusts emotions as he focused on his own, his skull sweating slightly as he watched his mate disrobe.

The nervous sweat that dotted his skull began to burn deep red, their words making him more anxious.

He would do anything for Dust, take a beating, kill, steal, the cannibal was so blindly in love he'd even return to the cannibalistic hell of the underground as long as it meant he and Dust could be together.

Dust and his Papyrus were the only things that mattered to him and gave him purpose his life.

~~_Although his soul was trying to telling him something else._ ~~

There was a small tug in his soul that made him think of Skylar, making the cannibal shake his head as he tried to dismiss the thoughts in his head, instead looking over to his mate who was focused on him and drunk on desire.  
  
The cannibals face burned bright crimson as Dust pushed him down onto the bed and crawled ontop, his legs straddling eitherside and trapping him underneath, completely at his mercy as he dragged his tongue along his neck, making Horror groan out in pleasure.

Before Horror could ask what Dust was up to, the alpha dropped it on him, making the cannibals freeze and eyelight go dead, trying to process what he just asked of him.

_They wanted to start a family.. with him?_

_Him?? of all people??_

_Surely Dust could have had anyone he wanted, powerful monsters, or beautiful human woman.._

_But he didn't want them.._

_He wanted Horror, even after all he'd done._

It was true that before his world turned to shit he had probably of wanted kids, as he did have a blast raising Papyrus on his own, and had always found a comfort in being around family.

But after his accident and everything with Undyne..

He knew that it would never happen for him.

~~_Besides, he thought of himself more of a father than… A mother…_ ~~

However the way Dust looked at him… It made his soul flutter in his chest knowing that he would still choose him over all others.

 _“y-ya want m-me??”_ He trailed off, his oversized pupil trained on Dust as he tried to stop his soul from practically beating out if his chest and reached out to them.  
  
His fingers brushed up against his cheek and he cupped his cheek.

 _“a-alright dust bunny..”_ He accepted nervously, a part of him afraid it was all just a test to prove his loyalty.

 _“didn't think ya we're so eager to put a **bun** in my oven.”_ The mood slowly shifted from tense and scared to affectionate and teasing, leaning forward he pressed his teeth against the alpha skeleton's, stealing a quick kiss.

 

* * *

 

 

Dust couldn't hide the nervous expression that took over his face when Horror's eye's went dead at his request, making immediate panic flooded over the alpha's soul at the possibility of being rejected.

_Was he asking to much?_

_Maybe Horror didn't even want kids, or at the very least, not with **him**._

_Who was Dust to even blame him?*_

_He was as mentally unstable and unhinged as they came, not to mention exceedingly violent, hot headed, and emotionally crippled._

_Horror had even caught him talking to ~~Papyrus~~  himself once for stars sakes!_

_Still, despite all his fault's and shortcomings Dust couldn't help the overwhelming sense of entitlement flood over his soul._

_Breeding Horror was his **right**  afterall._

_Even if he **was**  mentally insane._

However any sense of doubt was immediately snuffed out the second he felt Horror's hand cup his face, making him look down to meet the soft affectionate gaze of his mate, who was looking at him with a warm overbearing sense of _acceptance_  and _pride_ , making the alpha's soul flutter in his chest in response.

_Ba-dump~_

_He had never felt so relieved in his life._

Allowing himself to relax, Dust eagerly met Horror's kiss with matched vigor, lingering in his mate's embrace a long moment before slowly breaking apart again, eyelights bright and full of something Horror hadn't seen in a long time.

_Happiness._

_"i   l o v e   y o u ."_  The alpha blurted out, successfully embarrassing himself as he immediately lit up a bright violet at the sudden confession, as it was as unexpected as it was true.

_He did love Horror.._

_Even if it was difficult for him to express at times._

Atleast Horror looked as nervous and uncertain as Dust did in that moment, still, it didn't change the fact he wished he had his hoodie on to pull over his head and hide his flustered face.

 

* * *

 

 

Horror would sigh in content as Dust returned his kiss, his magic summoning itself as the heat between his legs grew incredibly hot.

This was different, the connection they shared was unlike anything the cannibal had ever experienced before.

The look on his mates face would also confirm these feelings, as he typically didn't get to see the more relaxed or vulnerable side of Dust very often.

It was times like this fragments of his old self would shine through, making Horror swell with pride knowing he had been the one to make it happen.

Then the words Horror didn't think Dust would ever say tumbled out his mouth, making the cannibals face light up in a mix of maroon and classic blue, laughing sheepishly at Dust's reaction and how shy he had got.

_Big softie._

_He liked it though, It was cute._

_Now if only the others could see him like this maybe then they would understand him better._.

 _“i love you too.. **Sans**.”_ It was a name he never called Dust in fear of making things awkward between them, however at this moment..felt fitting now.

Of course Horrors magic was still prepped and ready to go, the slickness between his legs already running down his femurs and into the sheets, making him whine as a sudden wave of lust washed through him, making him squirm underneath his domineering partner.

 _"now let's make a baby~_ ” His voice came out low and needy, hips grinding up into Dust's own in an effort to encourage encourage the alpha to fill him with their seed.

 

* * *

 

 

Dust couldn't hide the obvious discomfort and embarrassment as he watched his mate light up and actually _laugh_  at him in response, as sure, it was hilarious for the usual hard, unfeeling, skeleton to turn into a complete pile of mush in front of the cannibal.

_Still though, he was sensitive in some regards and was never one to be laughed at._

_No matter who it was._

He had every intention of reminding the cannibal of this fact, but before the alpha could really express how upset he was with his mates reaction, Horror had cut him off, calling him by a name he hadn't heard in years.

_"I love you too.. **Sans**."_

Immediately the alpha's face dropped into one of shocked astonishment and disbelief.

_When was the last time anyone had called him by his actual **name**?_

_Months?_

_Years?_

_Hundreds_ _of thousands of timelines ago?_

It had been so long he had forgotten that he had even had one at one point, as the last person to call him by name so genuinely affectionate had been his brother..

_His soul ached at the memory._

Dust's eye's were soft yet conflicted as he reached out to cup his mate's face in his hand, looking like a small lost child who had just returned home after years of being away for to long.

For the first time in long time, he finally understood what it felt like to belong somewhere once again, as in that moment, all his guards dropped, allowing Horror to feel his emotions so openly and fully as they freely flooded through the bond connecting their souls, lighting them up in an immediate warmth.

_He loved Horror more than anything in all his lifetime._

_He was important to him.._

_Even more so than Papyrus._

Leaning down the alpha accepted his mate's request the only way he knew how in that moment, locking 'lips' as he took his time forming and hardening his magic before lining up, and finally, excruciatingly slowly, pushing himself inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand we stopped it there because NEITHER of us had ANY CLUE how monster pregnancy actually worked! LOL XD
> 
> Next chapter we follow Skylar and see what she's up to while horror and dust make a baby
> 
> More smut, and a new character next chapter.
> 
> *cough*antigravitysex*cough*


	4. Shortcut of shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credit to menou who writes cosmic
> 
> YAY MORE SMUT
> 
> Now we get to see what happened to Skylar after she nearly died.
> 
> Spoiler alert~
> 
> It has to do with more magic dick.

Skylar walked down the dark street, trying to think of a way to get home.

After her thing with… Horror and being snatched up like a rag doll made the girl wince at the memory.

She basically just slept with a married man, and their significant other was willing to kill for their love.

And it wasn't like there was anything she could do to stop him.

Sure Horror stopped the maniac before they could do any real damage, but her bruised wrist would tell otherwise.

Now that she was finally back in her sweater, she would being the sleeve down further, just trying to block out the pain she was already feeling from it.

_Soft, slow breaths…_

As she calmed down, she also made a list of people in her head… Which was pretty short considering the only real friend she could think of to help was Cosmic. She wasn't sure on what their reaction would be. But maybe he wouldn't notice, it wasn't like there was anyway he could sense anything had happened between her and the cannibal, right?

She just needed to go home and shower.

Giving a big inhale and letting out, she would quickly dial a number on her phone. Pressing the device up to her ear as she waited at the other end for the answer.

And when the familiar baratone voice popped up on the other side, she couldn't help as some tears began to flow. Realizing how embarrassed and stupid she must seemed for calling this late.

“C-cosmic? I… I need help g-getting home…” She spoke pathetically into the receiver, waiting for some sort of answer from the other one.

 

* * *

 

 

Cosmic had just gotten off the phone with a particularly hyper skeleton that was his brother, laid down in his bed and was about to drift off into his own slumber.

Course a few thoughts seemed to keep him awake at this time.

Nothing that would torture him, but he missed the starry galactic sky he had always known. Other words, his own world. But hey he was doing them a favor so...

But Cosmics thoughts were interrupted, his phone buzzing loudly in his pocket. Did his brother forget something? Checking his phone it was actually Skylar, his cuddle buddy. So with no hesitation he answered. Her voice immediately setting him off.

"okay, but ya okay right? no one hurt ya?"

Sitting up in bed he shuffled his skeletal feet into converse sneakers that shone gold. If he had to kick someone's butt tonight he really didnt want to lose his favorite slippers.

"where are ya?"

 

* * *

 

 

"N-no I'm okay! I just...." She trailed off. Trying to think of some good excuse of why she was out alone, in the middle of the night. Disshelvled and almost... Limping. In fact she didn't realize how sore she was until she finally got away from the house.

Her adrenaline must've finally started snuffing out.

Looking around, she found herself at a large park. One that usually was filled with homeless and night workers during this late at night. But she felt more at ease there than she did back at the warehouse...

"T-the park? I-its somewhere downtown..." She tried to explain exactly where she was. Trying to keep herself from just blubbering out to Cosmic as she let out a shakey sigh.

"I-its not to far is it?" Though of course now she began to realize it wasn't about just her however. She could tell Cosmic was sleepy on the other line. Usually something she was use to hearing during his teasing before both of them drifted off to sleep.

"I-if it is I can uber or something... I don't wanna bug ya."

She tried to muffled the small grunt of pain as she plopped down onto an empty bench. Still clutching the phone to her ear. Her body slowly beginning to burn in pain from being thrown against the wall.

 

* * *

 

 

He knew the park she was talking about, before coming to the Lodge he had looked around quite a bit. ~~Looking for someone he had gotten separated from~~ So hearing that he immediately would teleport to the park. Though it was dark and in a more forested part of it. Only his eye lights shining in the dark.

"nah, ya dont gotta go and do that. i'll get ya home kiddo. just stay on the phone till i get to ya"

Making his way to the lighted pathway he would see a lone figure on the bench. One that was a familiar shape. The closer he got, the more he could see of Skylar. Realizing that she wasn't really okay, that a small amount of her HP was down.

Someone had been rough with her. But the closer he got...well....the scent that wafted off of her would fluster him. Sure he was always flirting, but that was mostly joking around...The heavy scent of sex radiated off her body to the point he knew at the Lodge his own cock was aglow in a box under his bed.

Shaking his skull he would gently put a hand on the girl's shoulder. Worried etched onto his skull.

"ya said ya weren't hurt pinky" Cosmic stated, a light blush across his skull.

Thank the stars he had hidden his cock. The glow wasn't something he could ever hide in his shorts.

 

* * *

 

 

Just being on the phone with the other skeleton seemed to calm her down. Her subconscious magic already helping her HP slowly climb back up. His words setting further east as she sat back with another wince. She couldn't help but look up at the dark sky, noticing a few straggling stars poking out.

"Th-thank you Cosmic. I didn't know what else to do." She said into the phone. Trying to think of something else besides what just happened. She's never lost herself like that around anyone before. Usually she tried to keep people at arms length. Caring more for lots of friends than a few best friends. Course... She was never friends with a monster before.

So when a hand would touch her shoulder, she let out a small scream. Expecting it to be Dust, catching up to her so he could probably chop her up into pieces. However when she was met with the flushed of yellow in her face, her own turned a pink color. Not expecting to have had Cosmic basically appear out of no where.

Her hand went over her mouth though as she was suddenly calmed down. Small tears poking out as she would proceed to lightly slap the skeletons arm.

"You jerk! You scared the crap out of me!!" She hissed in a hushed tone. As to not bring attention from the late night beggers. Skylar would quickly put her phone in her sweater pocket. But the concern on his face made hers drop lightly... He- how could he tell that?

Oh wait... Monsters...

"I'm... I'm fine really." She replied as she put her head down. Trying to avoid his gaze while she pushed her glasses up. With a tight smile, she added. "It was just a misunderstanding."

Course.... How was she suppose to explain to her cuddle buddy that she fucked one of the bad guys from the warehouse, and almost had her arm torn out by their crazed mate?

 

* * *

 

 

Wincing at the scream he would chuckle softly at her admonishment of him right after. It's not like he had tried to scare her. But the lies she spoke slightly unsettled him. They hadn't known each other long but for some reason he thought she was more truthful? Course Cosmic had his own secrets himself so he didn't really blame her.

She probably didn't want to talk about why she had gotten hurt and smelled like she'd been used like a cock sleeve.

"if ya say so, but if ya need to talk im here" Cosmic gently patted on the girls back, brushing back the girls bright hair.

"ya wanna go home? cuz ya look like you could use a mug of hot cocoa" Cosmic hummed, classic grin plastered on his skull.

Humans were obsessed with chocolate right?

 

* * *

 

 

Once she calmed down again, she looked up at Cosmic. She really hated not being able to tell well... Anyone about what happened. Even though she was use to not talking to many people back in her world.

But again, how was she suppose to explain without having him threaten to kick the ass of a monster like Dust?

His smile seemed to put her at ease of her mind as she smiled back. Standing up, she straightened her dress out a bit.

"That... Actually sounds pretty nice. I could definitely use a shower too." She added most truthfully. Which was another comfort as she stood next to him. "So where's your ride?"

 

* * *

 

Oh ride. That was funny. Did she think he got here so fast by car? So being the little shit he is he suddenly would pick her up bridal style and teleport literally into his own bedroom with her. Grinning like an idiot as he looked at her.

"im quite the ride- don't worry, its for free"

Still holding onto her he would start chuckling.

"actually it's five gold."

Even if she actually tried to pay right now he would continue.

"nah fifty gold"

Little tears of amusement would bubble up in the corners of his eye sockets.

"mmm five hundred gold actually"

 

* * *

 

 

As he held her up, her face would brighten considerably. Especially at the fact she still felt like crap. And before she could protest, she was met with a brief scene of darkness. Though she could still tell Cosmic was holding onto her.

And as they would teleport back into his room, she was still clutching onto his jacket. Now her face even more pink from his pun. Rolling her eyes.

But at the mention of money, she froze a bit. Not knowing she'd actually have to pay him for his... Services?

"O-oh okay..." She said until he upped the price. Then seemed to find even more amusement as she was now wide eyes in worry.

How the hell was she suppose to get 50 gold?!

The next price however... She realized he was just teasing the poor girl. Letting out a small whine as she playfully slapped him in the chest.

"Alright alright Mr. Greedy Bones. Though I do gotta repay you in some way." She smiled as she looked up at him.

"Just... Anything but money cause... I'm kinda lacking in that department right now..."

 

* * *

 

 

Oh...if she only knew just how greedy he could be. But that wasn't his style. He didn't like to think of how his other versions of himself showed that darker part of themselves. Even if he was the "space boy" who's universe was so altered to the point he wasn't part of the main timeline of the alpha universe. He couldn't relate to the feeling of being stuck underground, only the feeling of being only a tiny droplet in the mast lonely space. Those stars that glittered their "skies" that they could never touch.

But his thoughts were getting carried way for such a simple nickname. No, he needed to lighten things up for himself. His smile having never gone away during his thoughts.

"anythiiiinnng~?" he drawled out, a twinkle in his eye lights.

Oh there were so many things that he could have her do. And all of them completely ridiculous. She might regret such an offer.

 

* * *

 

 

Well, even if he was in his own thoughts, Skylar would fidget a bit. Being reminded once more of Horror. And how she let herself go like that. It was nice the way he had held her afterwards to. But how Cosmic kept hold of her. It was different.

I mean, she had been the cuddle buddy to him for a while. Which is why she didn't question the fact of him teleporting to his room.

But that twinkle in his eyelight, made her swallow hard. A bit nervous on what he was going to ask. It... Wouldn't like he'd possibly ask for something like that right?

The guy kept hot dogs and hot cats in his shorts just for the pun!

"W-well duh. Of course!" She added with a huff. Crossing her arms as she still looked up at him.

 

* * *

 

 

Noticing her _little_ swallow there, he couldn't help himself but tease the girl more. Considering he was still holding onto her, he would lean his skull closer to her face. Mirth never leaving him. He found how she huffed to be adorable.

"so say....if i asked for a smooch~" Cosmic teased.

Of course he wouldn't ask for anything more than that. And even then, she didn't really have to give him anything. Or owe him anything. He just really couldn't help but joke around and tease the girl. Though she was tempting... He really needed to let her go take a shower..

 

* * *

 

 

Her face would jolt back a bit. But with him holding her it wasn't like it could go far. Her eyelights looking around his face. Sure she could tell he was teasing her. All this guy ever did was tease her! And don't get it wrong, she enjoyed it. It was fun being able to go back and forth with the other.

So, as an idea ((and hopefully a way of getting back at him)). She would do exactly what he was teasing her with.

Her face would come forward and her lips met with bone. Still very weird on how she could really kiss a skeleton. Though it seemed their magic would send a spark to her body.

But just as quickly as she shot forward, she was pulling back. Her face still burning brightly as she looked down and away from him.

"Th-there! N-now you got your kiss.... Can ya put me down?" She began to fidget under his gaze, still unsure if maybe she took it a bit too far.

 

* * *

 

 

Silent. He was absolutely silent right after that kiss. Cosmic didn't really think she would have done it. So slowly he would walk over to his bed and drop Skylar down onto it. He really couldn't take as much as he dished out. As now he was covering his glowing skull as much as he could with his skeletal hands.

"ya know sweet heart i was messin' with ya, but damn ya really are sweet like cotton candy. i think ya should take a shower before i do somethin' ungentlemanly considerin' that scent on ya too"

He hadn't planned on saying anything about the sexual smell on her, but it was like that kiss sent a spark of want through him. The glow of his junk hidden under the bed, clear as day.

"i aint sayin' ya smell bad. just i can smell...well, for someone without a nose i can smell quite well yanno?" Cosmic stated.

Rubbing his skull still, he would look to the side, to admire her.

"i aint gonna judge ya for gettin' boned"

 

* * *

 

 

Of course Skylar got the reaction she wanted. Smiling victoriously as she plopped down on the bed. His embarrassed face was cute as she sat there. But as she was distracted by the glow on his face, she didn't noticed the other one from under the bed.

But... She _did_ hear what he just said... She just didn't hear him right.... Right!?

However he continued, and she was completely embarrassed. Her own hands now covering her burning cheeks as she felt her heart twist a bit. Of course monsters could smell each other!

~~_Not to mention the fact that the monster she **boned** was a different version of him._ ~~

The look on his face however did seem to calm her down a tad bit. Knowing that he was being truthful with his words. Sure if she really did _stink_ , he probably would've teased her about it.

"To be honest? I... Kinda just wanted forget that it happened...." Course now being reminded of that, made her feel upset a bit. More like _stupid_ for allowing some stranger to sweep her off her feet, and get talked out of losing her virginity to someone with such a strong soul bond...

_Even though really, she was just more upset at herself._

Course she tried not to let this on as she stood up. Returning his smile with a sad one of her own.

"But your right. I should probably go take a shower..." This time she'd fix her glasses, a d already turned towards the door to leave to take a shower away from Cosmic, as to not make things even more _awkward_.

 

* * *

 

 

Noticing the difference in Skylar's mood, he would feel bad. He didn't mean to make her sad. So even though he was still had a bit of blush he would suddenly come up behind her and give the girl a tight hug. Stopping her from taking a shower. Maybe it was because he wanted her to feel better but he would place a kiss onto the girls cheek.

"alright, sorry pinky, i won't mention it again. but asa' jokester i can't let ya just keep lookin' sad like this. how's about i... just...do....this~!" Cosmic announced, suddenly dancing his fingers across the girls tummy to purposefully start tickling her. Groping and kneading the flesh as well.

"gonna make ya _tickled pink_ " he chuckled.

 

* * *

 

 

Just as she was about to leave, she froze feeling Cosmic wrap her in a hug. She couldn't help but feel the comfort he was trying to give. So much so, she couldn't help but relax against him. Being so exhausted, it was nice of having someone to support her. Even if she couldn't tell him the full truth about what happened.  
  
As his phalanges met her tummy though, she couldn't help but squeal loudly. Her body squirming and rubbing against Cosmics in a way to get away from him. Her hands gripping tightly onto his wrists trying to tear them away.

"N-no please!! I'm super ticklish!" She mewled out over her squeals as she continued trying to get away. A huge smile on her face as tears we're poking out of the corner of her eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

Hearing her laugh...well it would make him happy. A smirk coming onto his skull as he continued his assault. Ignoring the once again glowing member of his under the bed.

"tellin' me ya super ticklish~ just encourages me pinky. ya sound like your enjoyin yourself. watcha gonna do if i don't stop huh?" Cosmic teased

Maybe it was a habit of his, but he would also nip at her collar bone. Getting what ever advantage he could to make her squeal even more for him. He wasn't determined a lot, but at the moment he was determined to make the girls night better. 

 

* * *

 

 

While he continued, Skylar was still squealing. Laughing so hard little snorts would come out as she moved away from him. So concerned with getting him to stop she didn't even see the faint glow that was still under his bed.

"B-but th-thats not f-fair!" She croaked out. Though the nip at her collar sent a shiver down her spine. Enough to make her jolt back so she was leaning against him again. The back of her head pressed into his shoulder as she tried to look up at him.

"Y-you don't even have skin! Are sk-skeletons e-even ticklish?!" Her hair covering her own determined face to try and get out of his grip.

 

* * *

 

 

Suddenly he would stop and instead twirl the girl around in a circle back into the bedroom. Taking a step back and putting his hands into his hoodie.

"nah i aint ticklish, though i get sensitive at some places. my bones aint like your bones sugar. but ya wouldn't dare" Cosmic taunted.

Cuz' he honestly didn't think she would try to touch him like that. Even though his body felt turned on, since his cock wasn't on him it was out of mind. Though still aglow under the bed.

 

* * *

 

 

Oh, if only he knew where she came from. Her gaurdian from a long time ago use to tell the girl not to back down. And although at the time they meant whatever she wanted to persue in life...

Well right now, she really wanted to get back at Cosmic. Having way too much fun watching her squirm. The thought of showering was out of her mind as she was back in the bedroom. Her body twirling so she could face him once again.

A determined glint in her eye.

"Sensitive spots huh?" Well... He did challenge her with the kiss... So taking this even a step further as she would slowly creep up on him. Enough to make the guy start backing up towards the bed.

"Oh? After all that tickling, I think I do dare!" She said loudly and would pounce on him. Making the skeleton fall back on the bed as she was now straddling him. And sure if someone where to walk in, might have seen this as a something entirely different.

Especially since she was already digging under his jacket to try and reach the hidden bones. Her hand wiggling behind his neck vertebre and her fingers firmly stroking it.

 

* * *

 

 

Cosmic had underestimated her.

That glint in her eye was the first thing to tip him off. And now she was straddled on top of him, stroking his neck vertebrae. His breathe choked and shaky. The feel of her on top of him... well, his magic had had enough. His cock that had been under his bed shot out from under the bed and tried to jam back onto his own pelvis.

Problem was... she was sitting there, so his glowing lightsaber like cock would prod harshly against her ass from the side. Cosmic broke out into a nervous sweat. His normally low toned voice, shaky and squeaky like.

"s-sorry ya know what they say, that they gotta' mind of their own"

Cosmic grasped onto his own cock, wincing. Having no idea what to do now. Just trying his best to hide the damn bright thing under a blanket next to them. 

 

* * *

 

 

Sure she had fucked Horror, but that didn't mean she understood every little part of magical cocks... She knew they obviously connected with the user, and that if they were excited, it acting much like any human cock would.

But now she was _definitely_ surprised by how she was now being prodded in the ass by something hard. And looking over her shoulder, she could see the glow almost engulfing her entire back!

_Now her curiosity was getting to her._

So even with a pink face, she would glance at Cosmics face. Still looking so flustered and nervous by how she just basically jumped him. Which clearly turned him on since his dick was literally pressed against her ass less than a minute ago.

"Well... I'm actually kinda surprised. Kinda _hard_ to hide something that bright!" She would comment and lean over a bit. As her curiousty would give her the confidence to giggle, and even pull the blanket he was trying to use to hide the thing.

"I-is it suppose to be so bright?" She asked as she leaned over more towards his hand that was holding it. Her tone teasing and... Low. Maybe even a little turned on?

~~She really tried to keep those thoughts and feelings bottled down though.~~

 

* * *

 

 

Sweating even more, it's not like he could hide anymore so why not just admit it?

"w-well i had it hidden underneath the bed yanno' ina box. as for the brightness, that just comes along with bein' me unfortunately. is why i don't just keep it in my shorts. i didn't mean for it...to..."

But his words got caught in his non-existent throat as she put her hand over his. Her voice...his cock throbbed so hard that even she could feel it past his own hand.

"didn't...mean for it to... prod ya like that. i can put it away if ya want" Cosmic stated, his skull still engulfed in his own blush.

He was seriously starting to freak out, either this would be awesome or a complete disaster between the two of them.

 

* * *

 

 

Awe, the poor guy. It wasn't like she couldn't see the turmoil on his face. Cosmic was embarrassed to high heaven. Even when his cock throbbed by her hand well... She was excited to say the least. Enough to cause her face to heat up in embarrassment herself.

Hopefully he couldn't smell the desire on her.

"N-no it's okay! I ... I don't mind." She said as she held herself back from taking his cock into her own hand. Suddenly having the want and need to pick it up.... So instead she would compromise.

"Hey I'm fine alright?! But uhm.... Do.... Do you need some help?" This time she would move herself to hover over the skeleton. Leaning down and gently kissing his brightened cheeks. Really trying to be kind and help out the other from being so embarrassed. Not to mention the fact she was incredibly turned on.

 

* * *

 

 

That scent...oh he could smell her alright but he contained himself. Eye lights sharpening in reaction to it. If she was gonna offer herself he wasn't just gonna jump right in. No, he thought more of Skylar than that. She wasn't just some sex doll to him. So after she kissed his cheek, he would let go of his cock; letting her hand fall onto it. Grabbing her face softly and planting a kiss on her lips.

Purring in satisfaction, as he teased her lips with his tongue.

" ya sayin' ya wanna ride my laser stick pinky? cuz i gotta say, i smell ya...and it smells outta this world.."he teased.

Pulling his skull away from her face to the lightly lick up the girls ear.

"but ya sure ya wanna do this? cuz if we do it ain't gonna be just about my pleasure. and ya can tell me to stop at anytime sugar"  
His cock now in her hand, she could feel the veins and how it throbbed hotly at her touch. Almost beckoning her to lick and touch it. The glow so strong that you could tell that if it went inside of her it would light up her body.

 

* * *

 

 

She let out a gasp as her hand was now on top of his cock. So warm and bright as he would kiss her lips. Skeletal kisses were still strange. It was still hard as it would kissing bones, but she also could feel the warmth and comfort behind it.

And sure... She may have been still a bit sore from earlier, but her excitement would help her return the kiss. Her tongue meeting his as she would pull back a bit. Blushing almost as brightly as he was. His teasing though made the girl squint at him. And with a sly smile, she would gently grip onto his cock. She'd sit back into his pelivs, holding his cock in her hand as she examined it.

"Well spaceman, I told you I was gonna repay you right?" This time, she would drag her tongue along the tip as she gave Cosmic a lidded look. No longer holding back.

"I promise. I really do want this..." She'd add truthfully. And with that, she would quickly put the tip in her mouth. Giving a slow, soft suck as she pulled back. Part of her saliva attached to the now wet and hot ectocock.

 

* * *

 

 

Tasting her tongue...stars it was heavenly. If she hadn't pulled back he would've continued licking and sucking it. A bit drunk off of her he could only watch as she played with his cock. Trembling as her tongue dragged against him. Fuck, he couldn't stand it. A desperate moan escaping him as she slowly sucked off his tip. A growl escaping him as suddenly he felt very impatient. If there was one thing really different about skeleton monster cock compared to a human male. Is that their magic made it so that they had much more control.

It would throb once more in her hand before growing larger in her hand to the point she couldn't even fully encircle it with one hand. The length becoming so long that it was now prodding against her lips. The magic within his shaft violently swirling around, glimmering like a blue interstellar space scene.

"if ya gonna insist...then im gonna put ya in _orbit_ " He winked, gently taking his cock out of her hand, sliding down his own shorts to attach his cock where it rightfully belonged.

Without asking Cosmic would use his magic on her, Skylar would suddenly feel herself enrapt by Cosmic's magic. Making her feel as if all gravity had stopped. Unlike other Sanses and how their victims felt an increase of gravity on their body. Her clothes would float upward, shirt coming up to show her bra. Black, huh. Chuckling he would let himself float up to her level, bringing a finger forward to snap the material of her bra against her breast.

"mm nice, but i think it'd be nicer seein ya' without this" Cosmic commented with a mischevious glint in his eye lights. Tearing the front of her bra with ease, making her luscious tits spring out in front of him.

 

* * *

 

 

Oh jeez, his cock began to grow way bigger than she expected. Her eyes growing brighter as the tip would prod at her lips. And with a soft sigh, she would give it a nice slobbery kiss. Just to hear the needy whine from Cosmic again.

She was mesmerized by how the mighty swirled within. Almost letting the world 'beautiful' or 'pretty' slip out. But... Who'd really wanna hear that their cock looked pretty at a time like this?

_Pretty delicious._

Though she'd give out her own whine of protest as he took his cock back, but she felt very excited that he was more than prepared for her. So much that she didn't notice herself floating off the bed.

At least until her sweater dress floated up off if her. Revealing the matching bra and panties she wore. But before she tried to cover herself, Cosmic was already there, teasing her as she jolted at the snap of her bra.

Though as he ripped the fabric off of her, she'd let out a squeak. Clearly surprised by such an action. Even Horror didn't go so far as to rip her clothing... Though now if Cosmic did look closely though, he could now probably see the almost healed bitemarks still on her neck, along with the bruising on her wrist, and more fadded ones. Forgotten scars littered her body. And now that she was braless.

_Well, let's just say if she was a skeleton, her eyelights would've been out._

"Y-ya know that was my only one right?!" She managed to scold him, even though the slickness in her panties would tell him how she really felt about taking things rough.

 

* * *

 

 

Amused, he was so amused with her reaction. Did she really only have one? Well...he'd just have to get her some new ones anyway. Grinning, at her now she could tell he wasn't bothered by any of the marks on her body. Cosmic wasn't one to judge, though he was the "judge" of his universe. But at the same he could help himself as he raised his phalanges to gently caress over the marks. In a way that he was admiring her. Skylar's skin was just so soft...skin was really amazing. He loved the plushness of it. With mirth in his eye lights he would answer her.

"heh, fine i'll be ya' outta this world suga' daddy and get ya some galaxy print ones~" Cosmic promised, his phalanges sliding down to her panties and snapping the band against her skin. Now seeing the slickness staining them.

"course' some matchin' panties too..." he commented, leaning up more to gently roll his deep blue tongue against her bottom lip.

A light purr coming out of him as he enjoyed her taste. He really was lucky that a girl like Skylar would let him touch her like this. She was beautiful to him, even when he first met her he had thought so. His eye lights shined with affection for her. He knew this wouldn't mean they'd be a couple, but he would appreciate just being like this with her. And he really didn't expect her to want anything more from him. Even if she had offered this to "help him", in his mind he was doing this to help her.

Make her feel wonderful, appreciated, and of course...pleasured. His soul throbbed at the thought of making her happy. Unable to help himself he would press his teeth against her lips into a passionate kiss. Kissing her hard, nipping and licking her lips to the point that they would become swollen. Breaking off reluctantly so that she could take a breath.

"tell me sweets.... are ya... ready?" Cosmic smoothly asked, his eye sockets lidded as he watched her face. 

 

* * *

 

 

As his phalanges would touch her skin, she couldn't help but shiver. Even with the marks from her earlier relations, it almost felt soothing as bone would meet her skin. Part of her own heart would throw at the thought of just how different the touches between the two skeletons were.

This was smooth, and Horror was more rough. She almost wished theater Cosmic would've touched her in such a way. However she didn't think he was capable of treating her in such a way. And yet she found herself being able to be cuddly and soft with Horror....

Her mind was snapped back to reality the minute he talked about being her sugar daddy. Her face turned bright pink as she squeaked at the sudden snap at her panties. Luckily she was already in the air as her knees grew weak. Finding herself just wanting to get lost in the softness he was offering her.

She would press her body close to his. Enjoying the stable surface to know this wasn't just some crazy sex dream. His passionate kiss giving her the opportunity to wrap her arms around his shoulders. Returning the kiss with just as much fever he put in. And as he pulled back, she gave a small nod.

"Y-yes..." She whimpered out softly as she would open herself more to him. Allowing him whatever he was planning on doing with her.

 

* * *

 

 

With only a brief moment of hesitance he would then turn his kiss to trail down her neck now. Normally hidden fangs trailing light enough as to not break the skin. He had seen....the mark on her neck. There had been an intent of claim behind it, one that he wasn't about to mess with. No, he knew Skylar wasn't his soulmate. To be honest, he didn't think he even had a soulmate. That was something he accepted a long time ago. Now, he was only focused on Skylar. With way she felt against him. The adoring ways she looked after he had kissed her. Using his magic, he twisted the two of them in the air so that she floated above him. But even though she was the one on top, he was the one in control.

  
Gripping onto her waist, he would then adjust his magic on her. Suddenly she could feel her own gravitational pull baring down on her, forcing her down onto Cosmic. His brightly glowing cock spearing up inside of her deliciously. If one could compare, it was like when he used such magic onto Chara. Lucky for Skylar she wasn't having her body penetrated by bones, no just his boner. Groaning, Cosmic would let out a pant; his tongue sliding to the side of his mouth as his eye sockets became lidded.

"f-fucking stars your gorgeous" Cosmic complimented her.

The shift of his magic going back and forth between being anti-gravitational and the heavy baring of pressure. He was pretty much making her screw herself onto his cock like a little puppet. Thrusting up in time with her being skewered by his cock which throbbed so hotly inside of her. Skylar's tits bouncing so much, that it would actually hurt a bit. Ah, but that's what happens when you have such nice large tits.. Unable to help himself, he would work his magic faster on her. Forcing her to bounce upon his cock at a faster rhythm.

This is why he had asked her if she was sure she wanted to. Told her that she could ask to stop at anytime. Because with the way he was working his magic on her, it was like she was a personal little fuck doll for himself.

But being that he wasn't quite a violent as other skeletons, he was still holding himself back from potentially hurting the girl.

"ya h-heavenly skylar" Cosmic moaned and panted, half of him couldn't really believe that his cock was burying itself into Skylar's cunt right now.

_Fuck, it would've been nice if his soul sang out for hers..._

 

* * *

 

 

Skylar would let out a soft mewl as she felt his kiss tail down. Not to mention the nips she could feel from his fangs gnelt pressing onto her skin. Though she couldn't help but feel embarrassed as he would switch from one side and continue on the other. Given that the bite Horror had given her was still healing.

Even thought she had no clue why he would've done that in the first place....

It wasn't like she didn't like it. After all she came pretty hard after such rough treatment. But with him it felt so right. And almost bittersweet as she now found herself in someone's else's bed.

Especially that someone else being a different version of the one she didn't know she needed.

Maybe if she hadn't gone out with Horror, she would've found herself doing this sooner.

She had some slight nasea as they twisted in the air. But feeling their cock gently press against her cunt would make the feelings disappear. Though she would let out a very loud cry as she was forced onto his cock. She hadn't been the one to move her body... In fact she hadn't even felt Cosmic bring her down onto his cock.

His magic making her bounce sinfully on his cock made the girl give out wanton moans. Finding her eyes lidded and mouth hanging open as she wanted. Between feeling the whole weight of the world on her forcing her down on Cosmics cock, and the weightless vacuume of space above his bed was just too good.

And even though she looked like a mess, it wouldn't stop her from feeling embarrassment at his compliments. Covering her face with a hand as she looked down at him. Giving another blissful cry as she tried holding onto him.

"C-cosmic! Y-you feel s-so good!" She squealed over her own noises as she uncovered her face to look down at him better.

 

* * *

 

 

As Skylar finally uncovered her face to see him, she could see his eye lights flashing in between gold and then cyan and even more strangely it would seem like their was a light coat of galaxy in the void of his eye sockets. Oh just good? Well guess he would have to make this a bit more nuts for her. Chuckling darkly he would reply to his "cuddly buddy".

"then let's start the big bang"  
From zero to a hundred, Skylar suddenly found herself slammed into the ceiling as he forced her body down harshly onto his cock. The position making the girls hair hang down from the ceiling. And her tits bounce into her own face as he thrust up in time as she was being thrusted down upon him. Panting, he would use his magic to manipulate his tongue as to stretch it. This long tongue briefly wrapping around Skylar's tits giving them a good squeeze before thrusting in between them. A trail of bright blue saliva smeared all over her tits as he retracted it back into his own mouth.

Being on the ceiling didn't last too long for Skylar. Next Cosmic was slamming them against each and every wall in his bedroom. There was no mercy for any of the things in his bedroom. Various objects were being knocked over and onto the floor. Even his treadmill had managed to be knocked over onto it's side. The longer Cosmic kept on pounding into her, the more his cock would begin swelling up inside of her. Elongating. Maybe it wouldn't be noticeable at first, but it was damn noticeable once it got to the part that she could see his cocks shape.

But even Cosmic knew this might be a bit much for the poor girl's brain. So for a brief moment he would have them float in the air. Nuzzling his skull lovingly into her plush tits as his member pulsed violently in her cunt to the point it was still stimulating her g-spot. He could cum right now if he wanted. But he'd rather be sucked in a black hole then be the asshole who came first. This was supposed to be for her pleasure not his specifically. Though he damn fuck was enjoying it. Unable to help himself and his affections he would start pressing kisses onto her chest and up her collar bone. A strong purr emanating out of him.

"thought i'd give ya a breather for'a moment, ya doin okay sweets?" 

 

* * *

 

 

The sex she had with Horror was different then how she would literally flying across the room. Cosmics cock continuously pulsing on her g spot making her mewl and squeal. Grabbing everything within reach, including rubbing on to his exposed ribs.

And if it didn't leave her mind numb, she would've been concerned for the treadmill now laying on it's side.

But her own cunt would clench around him. Still feeling sensitive from before. Not to mention with it being her second time. She could even see the shape of his cock through her lower tummy. Tight by her womb.

A soft glow of green could be also seen surrounding the area. Indicating the reason why it hadn't hurt her from the sudden size difference. Which left her panting softly, trying to catch her breath as she looked down at Cosmic.

"Y-yeah... I j-just didn't realize y-you were so out of this world." She couldn't help but pun. Gently petting his skull as he held tightly onto her. A feeling that made her feel content... Yet guilty. Seeing as Cosmic was somewhat of a reminder of Horror in looks...

But that didn't stop the moan she would get feeling of him still throbbing inside her.

"I-i think I'm gonna c-cum!" She announced a bit. Her hips finally moving on their own to chase the sweet release. 

 

* * *

 

 

Hearing her announce that she was going to cum, magical flames burst from his eye sockets furiously as he now just stayed in place and jack hammered his cock into her cunt. Purposely hitting against Skylar's g-spot with such a force. A monstrous growl erupting out of him as he was thrusting up into her so fast, that his damn cock was a blur if anyone could see this.

 **"f u c k i n g   c u m   f o r   m e   m y   s l u t t y   p r i n c e s s   ,   c u m   y o u r   l i t t l e   h e a r t   o u t   o n   m y   c o c k ."** Cosmic demanded.

What he wouldn't give to just fill her to the brim right now with his seed. But she needed to cum for him. His phalanges dug into her hips to the point that it would break the skin, her blood dribbling down her thighs. Holding himself out so long his magic was literally going on the fritz, sparking against her flesh. Though to her it might look like tiny stars were exploding and popping onto her skin. There was such a sensation of a swirl of burning hot magic in his shaft, she could fill each time his magic in his cock spun around. Desperately wishing to free itself inside of her.

In this state, Cosmic for once had his fangs showing. That was just how he was right now, completely animalistic and unhinged and he scratched his phalanges down her thighs, more blood spilling forth. But even now he still managed too say something like this. . .

**"d o   i   g o t   y o u   s e e i n'   s t a r s   y e t   l o v e ?"**

With that question, came an automatic whiplash of a spank against Skylar's ass. His impatience getting the better of him as it was hard enough to bruise her.

**" C U M   N O W"**

 

* * *

 

 

As they were still suspended in air, she didn't have much to hold onto as everything went by so fast. She wasn't even moving much, besides Cosmic slamming up into her. Her own legs wrapping around his lower pelvis to keep her from letting go of him. Her fingers grabbing tightly onto his shoulders.

Her voice was reduced to mewls and squeals as he drove deeper inside. Around them it looked like a goddamn light show. With his magic flaring and his cock stirring so deliciously. Her own eyes still glowing bright green, along with the now glowing pink blush spreading across her body.

The wounds that Cosmic made had the girl sobbing in delight. Her toes curling up as her legs tightened around him. She couldn't even reply to his demand as she leaned forward. Panting against his shoulder.

Her eyes would meet his animalistic gaze. Not even thinking it was entirely possibly for her to grow even more aroused. Finding extreme pleasure in his now rough movements as she jolted at the spank of her ass.

"Ohhhhh fuuuuuuckkk!!" She screamed out. Just as her cunt clenched tightly around their shaft. Her back arching so much it forced her tits into his face. Eyes screwing shut as her own hips moved against his. Ridding out her own orgasm and spasming around his enlarged cock.

"Pl-please give m-me your c-cum?" She panted out towards him. Finding now the need to see him finally release.

~~After all this **was** suppose to be payback.~~

 

* * *

 

 

 _"w i t h_     _ **p l e a s u r e.** "_ Cosmic roared out passionately. Skylar's tits were pressed into his face so his mouth would latch onto one of her nipples as he sucked tightly.

The way she was clenching down on his cock made him thrust much slower, but with each thrust up inside of her spurts of hot cum pounded up inside of her. His galaxy like magic filling her up to the brim and over flowing and soaking her inner thighs. The glow of his cum inside of her so bright that she could even see her womb aglow with the color of his magic.

"f -ff-fua-f u c k-" Cosmic drawled out, clenching his eye sockets shut at the sheer volume of his pleasure he was receiving.

Slowly he let them float down to the bed below them, the landing perfectly plush. But even now Cosmic couldn't help the abundance of cum that was flowing into Skylar. He had been holding onto it for so long for her. Deep moans shuddering out of him as he felt like he was giving her literally every ounce of his magic. Even now he still found himself rutting up into her, lewdly loud squelching sounding out from their cum smashing together. But this time there was the bounce and creaking of his bed included.

Letting out a deep breathe he would have already let go of Skylar's nipple leaning into her and whispering sweet words into her ear.

"you're so fucking beautiful. you're like a freaking angel...ya drive me crazy...just everythin' bout'cha... and i aint even talkin bout your body, but your soul it's unspeakably... enchanting. i could just lay down all day and night with ya wrapped in my arms princess"

  
As the last of his cum pumped out of him he would start to lean back a bit, cock still inside of her as he started to massage right at her pussy lips. Helping coax out some of his cum even with her still filled with his cock. Not caring in the slightest at it staining his bed.

"i hope i got ya satisfied darlin' was really hard not just cummin' in ya way earlier."

Still massaging her pussy lips Skylar could feel Cosmic's own brand of healing magic sweep through her lower region, leaving quite the tingling feeling. Not ticklish though, no this felt pretty good. Cosmic spreading his massage to more of her inner thigh, and then outer thigh and quickly even reaching to her ass. All of it being healed up.

After a bit Cosmic's cock dissipated. Not his cum though, chuckling he would take a couple phalanges and massage it into her entrance. Eyeing her playfully.

 

* * *

 

 

As they both rode out their orgasm, she'd mewl once again as he messaged her sex. Her whole body almost convilsing over the contact. She's grip tighter on to his shoulder as she finally let her lower self relax.

Course now she felt embarrassed by his remark. And the fact he was still looking at her. Hair every which way and tangled from how he threw her about the room. She would relax though under his own helping touch. Both their magic slowly working away the damage he had caused just moments ago.

Hmm it was like taking a warm shower in her most intimate areas.

Though she closed her eyes for but a moment, she opened them and was met by his teasing gaze. Now emptied of his cock but his... Well magic? She could feel it still deep inside her. And as he would even shudder at his movements. And let out a breathless giggle.

"W-well... I'm glad you waited... That was amazing~" She cooed out and gently placed a kiss on his cheek. But soon realized it wasn't enough. And even though she may have been pretty selfish in the moment, would turn his skull and press a hard kiss against his teeth.

 

* * *

 

 

Smiling against her lips he would then kiss her back, wrapping his arms around her and then pulling her down on the bed with him. Interlocking his femurs with her legs.

"a-mazin~ sex for an a-mazin~ girl" Cosmic hummed out, now his phalanges lightly caressing up and down her form affectionately.

Breaking away from the kiss he was soon nibbling affectionately at her earlobe. Maybe doing so a bit ticklish. His hands coming back up and softly kneading Skylar's tits.

"i meant everything i said by the way, your _beautiful_. your messy hair included" he teased. 

 

* * *

 

 

Now she felt relaxed as they would finally land back on the bed. Giving a small giggle and gently rubling his skull. Her own hair now surrounding them while they would just kiss. And for a moment it felt like she belonged.

~~Even though there was a small pang at that thought.~~

However her mind was too tired. Too focused on Cosmic nibbling on her and making her giggle. Though when he began to kneed her breasts, made her flush again.

And his comment certainly didn't help.

"Y-you certainly aren't shabby yourself... Really did make me see stars." Her voice was a little rough and scratchy. From all the screaming and squeals, her throat was sore. In fact her whole body felt a tad sore from all her recent activities.

But as she would gently pull his hands off her chest, she would retreat into his chest. Giving a soft sigh and cuddling closer to him. 

 

* * *

 

 

A happy blush would cross Cosmic's face, as he held Skylar even tighter to him. Soul giving a gentle thrum that she could clearly hear. Having sex like that really tired him out, but for once he was glad for the reason. Softly he would press a kiss a top of Skylar's head into that signature pink hair of hers.

"heh just shabby huh?" Cosmic once again teased, now rubbing his cheek against the top of her head.

"ya throat okay suga? i can get ya somethin to drink less ya want a cough drop" he softly asked her, though he was reluctant to let her go. 

 

* * *

 

 

Shaking her head, Skylar found her eyelids already struggling to stay open. Humming softly as he would rub his head on hers. She liked this feeling of warmth around them. Between his soft touches, it slowly began to lull her to sleep.

_Only after she had the chance to add._

"No just... Stay with me hm?" She asked sleepily. Already burrowing deeper to where her face would be between his shoulder and neck. Breath softly as she'd soon be knocked out.

 

* * *

 

 

Well he could never argue against her sounding like that. Her own sleepiness helping him finally relax enough to sleep. So he would....Pressing one last kiss a top of her head before sleeping. Holding her unaware of how his own soul tried to press against her. But it was stuck in his ribcage of course.

Cosmic ended up sleeping for a very long time. . . .

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dayum girl you slayin all these boys.
> 
> KEK.
> 
> Back to our favorite murdery duo after this.
> 
> YAY ANGST <3 
> 
> XD


	5. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay now we get to see Dust be all sappy and happy for about...60 seconds before Horror completely ruins it LOL
> 
> Apologize for the lack of edits. 
> 
> Because i am copy/pasting from discord i have to edit so much shit, and so i just edited my posts.
> 
> Sorry not sorry xD

The next morning, well more like the next afternoon, Horrors eye sockets fluttered open as he was still very groggy and very sore from the night before. His broken mind already trying to piece together what exactly happened the day before? Had he gone to Grillbys and gotten drunk off his ass again? Where was Papy?

Then he realized and remembered… his own Grillby has be _dead_ for years, and Crooks was still **gone**.

But he was wrapped up in the arms of Dust. A pulsing feeling in his newly formed ecto part that now held the bundle of joy that was Dust and Horrors conception.

_A baby._

He purred in delight, giving his mate a soft kiss to their cheek bone. Even with his aching bones, he found himself ready to start the day.

Then a flash of **pink** ran through his mind.

And he immediately scrambled out of bed.

He didn't even bother putting on his shirt while his shorts still managed to get onto him somehow… Seeing as he was very active yesterday, one would've figured that he would just walk around naked.  
  
Well… He probably would have if Skylar wasn't still here and…

_Wait. Where was she?_

He didn't think she had run off somewhere.. Maybe just hiding seeing as it was so dark outside when Dust had walked in on them. He had mentioned to make sure she was gone before talking to them. But he was forgetful…

_She probably hated him now._

And just now as he descended downstairs, his soul dropped at just how empty it was. Truly signaling that the girl had ran off into the night. How fuck how was he supposed to make sure she was safe?! What if someone from the lodge was to look for her?!

_… What if she was already hurt?_

Course he didn't know that she also was currently sleeping off her sinfilled night. Sleeping half naked next to Cosmic back at the lodge.

He noticed something small and black left on the floor. Something he hadn't even seen during their day out or even during their sexual time.it was a small black socks. No doubt Skylar's as she had left it behind in her haste. He couldn't even help but bring the fabric up to his nasal cavity and taking in her scent.  
  
**_sigh, she's still so intoxicating._**

He would open his eye socket to the empty room. The glow now coming from his lower stomach where a little upside down heart laid, well that would make him feel torn again.

He loved Dust…. This _baby_ was a symbol of that. But he still craved for Skylar.

And as he sat and fretted over his turmoil, he would place his head in his free hand. Letting the other that held the sock down and gently rub her the fabric in his phalanges. He slowly opened his eye and still spotted the many bags filled with things he had gotten Skylar.

But… there was _no_ way she wanted to come back and actually live with him.

So he'd just stare at the wall, a scowl on his face. One that he didn't really have very often anymore. Rubbing his hand over his face. Realizing just how stupid he was for sleeping with Skylar.

 

* * *

 

 

When Dust finally awoke the next day it was no surprise that it was late afternoon, and as expected the alpha was feeling much weaker and tired than normal, although oddly satisfied and _happy_.

_A side effect of the pregnancy probably_

A small smile pulled at the corners of the alphas mouth as the events of last night came flooding back to him, remembering how he had caught Horror in the worst way, and despite the soul-ache and betrayal he had felt at the time, Dust was filled with an overwhelming since of _pride_  and _accomplishment_ remembering the little souling that had resulted from it.

_They were going to have a **baby**._

He couldn't help but grin, as normally the alpha wouldn't be caught dead acting so sappy and sentimental, but lastnight had been special for the both of them.

Dust had finally admitted his true feelings for Horror after what felt like a lifetime of being together, and horror had accepted him in turn, even calling him by his real name..

_When was the last time anyone had done that..?_

He couldn't help but feel a bit giddy about the whole situation, as sure, parenthood hadn't particularly crossed his mind or anything, but it wasn't so much about the kid as it was to what it symbolized.

_Undying loyalty and commitment._

It was something he had never had before, as Horror had been so devoted and selfless he didn't even hesitate when asked, instead proving to be just as eager and excited as Dust was at the idea.

It made the alpha feel good knowing he'd always have Horror by his side, sitting in his corner rooting for him no matter what was he was doing.

_That's what this child meant to him._

And just like Horror had sworn his soul to Dust, he too promised to pay it forward to the little runt the cannibal was now carrying around inside him, because no matter how ridiculous and hilarious he looked with his big pregnant ecto-belly..

_Dust would always love Horror and their newly formed family._

_"m o r n i n g   t r e a t ."_ The alpha let out a yawn as he sat up, stretching lazily as he struggled to shake off the overwhelming sense of exhaustion and fatigue he felt.

Well damn, the kid was a real fuckin' fatass like his father if he was already eating through Dust's magic reserves so quickly, as he had quite a bit to give and the soul was still so new and small..

None the less, the alpha didn't let it bother him to much, as he was in an uncharacteristically good mood today and actually smiling for once.

 _"t r e a t ?"_  He tried again, only to let out a groan of annoyance at the realization of his mates absence, and although he wasn't ready to leave the warmth and comfort of their shared bed, Dust somehow found the strength to lazily throw on a pair of slippers and shorts before make his way downstairs to meet his mate and new child for the first time.

 

* * *

 

 

Jesus what was Horror suppose to do? Maybe he should try and call the girl. Maybe she would just be fine. At home and drowsy from the long night. But would she even answer his call? Should he even try to? Dust would probably be pissed if they found out he was still trying to contact her.

It… wasn't like they really _talked_ through what happened with Skylar.

His soul stirred as he looked back at the sock. Then he looked back at the bags from the far corner of the room. And he would decide quickly to just shove everything away.

Maybe he'd eventually _forget_ about it. Even if there was this unsettling weight on his soul as he was already getting up. Gathering the bags and such, and shuffling it over to the closet.

He couldn't hear his mate at first as he shoved the bags into the closet. Usually very aware of his surroundings. His mind still weighing heavily on his mind.

 ** _how could ya let her run off like that? ya really are a forgetful bastard._**  
  
The urge to scratch at the hole in his head was very apparent. His phalanges twitching as the crumple of the plastic bag wasn't enough to satisfy the itch. He just needed to scratch. Needed to cut something.

Needed to remind himself why he didn't deserve need someone so innocent like Skylar.

It wasn't until he heard the muffled shuffling of his mate coming down the stairs. Suddenly freaking out a bit as he shoved everything else into the closet. Shutting it tightly as he was already moving towards the stairs.

Course… He was shirtless and the small and plump ecto belly that held his ecto baby incubator was still glowing for them to see. And since Horror's been fretting, he hadn't even had the chance to actually enjoy the new feeling of the baby inside him.

Their **baby** …

“mornin dust bunny.” Horror said happily. Finally finding himself calmed down a bit. Maybe even a little help from the little soul already floating about in his ecto tummy as it fluttered already feeling their fathers magic near.

“ya hungry?” He'd ask a bit eagerly. Yesterday's activities left him rather famished.

_**yer thinking of food at a time like this? ya don't even know if sweets is still alive.** _

His usually permanent smile faltered a bit. Hearing himself once again as he was reminded of Skylar. But he quickly tried to recover before Dust saw anything.

 

* * *

 

 

The second the maniac took a step out of his room he was immediately comforted by the familiar feeling of his mates magic signature, which after taking a peek over the railing of the catwalk he could see was shuffling around downstairs, tidying up by the looks of it, which pleased him considering it was always Dust who was picking up after Horror, never the other way around.

_Strange, maybe he was already getting the urge to nest._

The alpha didn't dwell on the strange behavior as he instead made his way down the cold metal stairs, greatful he had thought ahead to put his slippers on as his bare bones always clanked against the cold metal harshly.

 _"m o r n i n g . ."_  The alpha greeted in return as he finally got down to the landing, taking no time to assess his surroundings as he immediately strolled over to the pregnant cannibal to greet him with a familiar 'good morning kiss' before looking down at his belly and the little soul floating around safely inside of him.

_He had helped make that.._

_It looked so beautiful and **pure**._

Dust couldn't stop the grin that overtook his face as he practically beamed in pride at the sight,his parental instincts already kicking in full force as he couldn't even hide the warmth behind his eyes.

 _"s t a r v e d . ."_ He began, only for his words to die off and face fall flat once again as he saw the familiar look of stress and worry written across his mates face.

 _"w h a t ' s w r o n g ?"_  He looked genuinely concerned.

_Maybe Horror and the baby weren't getting enough magic?_

 

* * *

 

 

His cheeks couldn't help but light up as Dust made their way closer. He could see just how happy they were about seeing Horror pregnant like he was. It almost was like nothing happened yesterday. And if it wasn't for the fact of Skylar's things still around the house…

He probably would've thought all of it was a dream.

But he couldn't help but fidget a bit. Clearly not use to having Dust looking at him in such a way. Returning their kiss with a purr while pulling back. But the look in his face couldn't be hid from Dust for long.

_However, he knew better._

“heh, must be starvin too. nothin but skin and bones over here.” He played off with a shrug. Already making his way towards the kitchen. His own bare feet clanking on the floor. Usually he would also have his own slippers on. But it had slipped his mind when coming down to check on Skylar.

**_And now yer gonna make breakfast for the guy who almost broke her arm. ya don't deserve her._ **

“sh-shut up…” He growled quietly at himself. Trying to keep quiet as he made his way into the kitchen. Fiddling around in the fridge as he began pulling out eggs and such. His own voice still reprimanding him. Making that unbearable need to scratch his skull come into play.

_But…. As long as he kept his hands busy._

“...ya want anythin special this mornin?” The cannibal asked a bit to eagerly. Usually he'd want to just laze about. Maybe even go out to celebrate the fact they were going to have a child to take care of.

He started to crack open the eggs. Gathering them in a big skillet for lots of scrambled eggs. Usually not only did they have to feed Horror's bottomless pit, but everyone else in the house. Well besides Fresh, who didn't seem to partake in the humans food very much. But it was the perfect reason to keep his hands moving.

_Crack, He droped the egg yolk into the skillet._

_Crack And another._

_**CRACK** t_ _here goes Skylar's wrist..._

It also seemed though his dark thoughts had already started affecting his soul. He tried his hardest to not let his own emotions flood over their bond. Knowing that if Dust even suspected something wrong… They might bring up Skylar.

Horror didn't really know how well he'd take Dust killing the girl, or worse…. Forbidding Horror from ever seeing her again. Another ache of his soul washed through him, enough to make Horror fumble and drop the egg into the skillet. Pieces of shells going every which way.

“d-damn it…” He mumbled angirly to himself and began trying to pick out the shells. His eyelight shaking as he focused more on the task, then possibly looking strange in front of Dust.

 

* * *

 

 

Dust was never one to be deceived easily, which Horror was failing at miserably, as not only was Dust incredibly perceptive, but could immediately pick up on the cannibals obvious tension through the bond, which made the alpha's mood drop instantly.

_Was Horror having second thoughts about the baby already?_

_Maybe he was doubting their ability as parents.._

Which admittably was a completely rational and understandably valid fear to have, as not only was Dust clueless when it came to children, but wasn't exactly known to be the most affectionate or patient person either.

_What if Horror was right, and this was all one huge mistake they had made?_

Feeling conflicted, the alpha just stood there a moment, staying silent as he studied his mates face for any signs of doubt or worry.

_And what he found there did **not**  please him._

However he didn't comment on it as Horror didn't seem to notice his mates watchful gaze, instead seeming distracted as he casually tried to pun off the alpha'a obvious concern by quickly fleeing from the situation, using food as the typical excuse to get away.

_And it **hurt**  to be brushed off so carelessly._

But instead of trying to confront the cannibal, Dust decided to give him space by not pushing the subject any further, instead following after his companion and taking a seat at the breakfast nook, resting his chin on his hand as he watched his mate get to work.

_Cooking always helped to calm the cannibals nerves after all._

_"s c r a m b l e d . ."_  He replied back to his mates question, which wasn't just the best type of egg, but a perfect description of how Horror was acting in that moment as he hadn't even bothered to put on the pink apron that Dust favored so much.

_Maybe he had just simply **forgotten**._

But the longer Dust watched him, the more apparent it became that Horror was obviously distracted, his mind clearly elsewhere as he grew increasingly more agitated and unhinged, his fingers twitching and hands shaking as he struggled to perform the simplest of tasks, like trying to crack open an egg.

It was hard to watch him this way, and the moment he dropped the egg into the pan Dust decided to intervene, unable to watch this trainwreck of a meal Horror tried to call 'breakfast' as he proceeded to pick the shells out of the pan, hissing in pain as he burned himself in the process.

Dust took that as his que to stop Horror by slowly leaning forward and reaching out, intertwining his fingers with the cannibals as he took his yolk-covered hands away from the pan and into his own.

 _"t r e a t . ."_  He called out, his grip firm yet reassuring as he did his best to gently pull his mate from the troublesome thoughts plaguing his mind and back into reality, just like Horror had done for him so many times before.

 _"i t ' s   o k a y   t o   b e   a f r a i d ."_  He reassured, but little did he know it was really Skylar Horror was more concerned about rather than the innocent tiny soul he was carrying inside of him.

 

* * *

 

 

Course, every hiss and wince he had from picking up the shells he so rightfully deserved. In fact he did deserve even worse for letting Skylar go off like that. For not doing more to keep her from running off. By how she talked about the lodge, she hadn't really made any good friends there yet.

Though there was some guy… Carl? Casey ( _cosmic_?) ? Something close that she spoke about once or twice.

However, who knew if anyone would even be aware if she was missing.

Not to mention he could start to feel Dusts eyelight on him. With that in the back of his mind as he continued the task. His eyelight almost violently trembling as tears had already threatened to spill at just keeping this in.

He wasn't good at keeping things in anymore. He needed something to ground him back into where he was.

And it was as if Dust could _hear_ him, they had grabbed his free hand. His eyelight quickly looking at them as they calmly called him with his nickname. The air around them seemed to be growing less tense. Almost lifting the heavy weight on his soul.

Right until Dust said it was okay to be afraid…  
  
_**w-wait what?** _His dominant side would question.

“w-wait _what_?” He would repeat aloud as he looked over Dust.

Were… were they mocking him?

Had they really forgotten everything before the baby yesterday?

_**rage, Rage, FUCKING RAGE!** _

“i-its fine for me to b-be afraid that my friend may still be out there in fucking trouble?” Horror would scoff and pull his hand away. Though not violently. As even though his alpha side was clawing it's way out, Horror had to think about the baby in his belly.

He… could already feel a bit wozy.

“almost… makin it sound... like yer **plannin** ta make a _meal_ outta 'er.” Course, that was the hurt alpha talking as he would turn away. Something hard and heavy weighing down on him as he gripped against the counter. Trying to keep his balance from falling onto the ground.

 

* * *

 

 

Horror's reaction was not the response Dust had anticipated, which clearly showed on his face when his mate teared up and ripped his hands away from the alpha, deciding to turn on him instead as he started to ramble on about the human girl he had found his mate in bed with yesterday.

And just like that the alpha's good mood, along with his entire persona, _**dropped**_  in that moment, switching from soft and supportive to angry and defensive, all in a blink of an eye.

_How could Horror be so shallow as to bring up that whore bitch at a time like this?_

_Here Dust was concerned about their newly formed family and Horror had the actual **audacity**  to bring up the woman that nearly ended their relationship._

_Had he lost his actual fucking mind?_

Immediately the cannibals hostility was met with Dust's own, as the alpha made it a point to assert his dominance over him, rising to his mates challenge he reached over the counter and grabbed the asshole by the collar of his jacket, all while holding back the urge to nearly choke him in the process.

_He was going to end this unhealthy obsession with the human **r** **i g h t n o w**  ._

_"w e ' r e   h a v i n g   a   b a b y   a n d   a l l   y o u   c a n   t h i n k   a b o u t   i s   t h a t   h u m a n   w h o r e   t h a t   i   s o   g e n e r o u s l y   s p a r e d ? !"_ He reminded the cannibal, his teeth bared in a snarl as it took everything in him not to slug in him in the face and send him flying across the room.

_But as appealing as the idea sounded.._

_Dust could never do that.._

_Or atleast, not while Horror was still carrying the tiny fragile soul that was his **son** inside of his body._

_"d o   y o u   h a v e   a n y   i d e a   h o w   i n c r e d i b l y **f o o l i s h**    y o u   s o u n d   r i g h t   n o w ? !" _Not to mention hurtful, as Dust had been trying too have a moment with his mate, only to be shut down, brushed off, and completely disregaurded.

_But he wouldn't show his weakness to the cannibal.._

_Atleast, not **yet**.._

 

* * *

 

 

He couldn't help the yelp leaving him as the other pulled him by his collar. His submissive side making him cower a bit under their gaze. Knowing they could snap at any moment and could possibly kill him in the process.

However much like long ago, he had to stand up for **her**.

“so I'm supposed ta just what? be a good lil **_treat_** and act like nothin happened?” He asked, angered by the fact they would call him foolish. Throwing their most treasured nickname back into their face. Especially at the fact they thought he was brushing off their family.

He may have been forgetful, but he will never forget who's baby he allowed into his body. His whole being.

“ya really think I'd want a baby if I thought I was afraid of havin 'im in the first place?!” This time he'd let out a dark laugh. His smile going crazed for a moment as he placed a hand on his face. Oh man, did Dust actually think that any of this would've ever came between him and his family?

But there was something missing…

 _She_ was missing.  
  
Deep down inside the bond between them they both needed someone like her. Needed that one slice of innocences that can help keep their sanity intact. Just by the crazed look and smile Horror had as his own mate held him like a rag doll was proof of that.

Horror couldn't even contain his **own** sanity at this point.

But his laughter was soon replaced by violent coughing. Making his bone rattle as his hand would shoot forward and hold onto Dust's arm that held him up. His soul giving a rather painful jolt through him. Giving a grimace, he'd try too look away from his mate. His own body going slack for a moment as he tried to catch his breath.

Something was wrong...

“i… I just…” He tried to find the words to say what he needed. But, with the way his soul throbbed painfully in his ribcage, he was weak. His eye light flickering as he looked at Dust. The color had already starting to darken from whatever that was affecting him. Not to mention his already paled bones looked… Sicker.

 

* * *

 

 

Dust visibly flinched when Horror threw his most treasured nickname back into his face, his eye-lights shrinking into tiny pin-pricks as his grip tightened, using all his restraint not to maim the cannibal for disrespecting not only him but their entire **relationship**.

_This was all **h e r** fault, everything had been fine up until **s h e**  showed up!_

_Dust had been willing to forget about the whole thing, even tried to move past it for their family's sake._

_But Horror was as stubborn as **he** was, and wouldn't just drop the stupid bitch and let it go already!_

_This fixation with the human was really starting to piss him off!_

_"e x a c t l y !"_  The maniac growled in response, his own face darkening with malice as Horror's grin stretched wide in challenge, looking at him like **he**  was the idiot.

Which apparently he thought was true because the asshole actually started **laughing**  at him, breaking out into a fit of hysterical giggles.

_He was going to fucking maim him._

But before he could, the thing he didn't know he needed to hear slipped out of the cannibals mouth, stopping him, as not only did he confirm that he _wanted_  this kid, but was confident in their ability to be good parents as well, immediately putting the maniac fears at ease as a wave of his mates emotions flooded through the bond.

_Happiness._

_Confidence._

_Longing._

_Sorrow.._

_Pain..so much pain.._

It physically hurt when he felt it, and as if echoing his thoughts outloud Horror suddenly broke out into a violent coughing fit, his laughter turning into sharp wheezes as he held onto Dust's outstretched arm for support, trying to avoid the alpha's gaze as he struggled to get his bearings together.

That's when Dust saw the dulled and dead look in his mates eye, flickering in socket as it struggled to stay alight, sending a chill of worry through Dust's soul that made him freeze on the spot.

_Something was wrong, this shouldn't be happening._

_"t r e a t !"_  Every ounce of anger he felt died in that moment, instead replaced with immediate concern as he released his deathgrip from around the cannibal and teleported next to him, wrapping his arms around him in an effort to help support his weight and hold him up.

_Horror was getting sick._

Without hesitation the alpha teleported the pair up into their room and laid him down on the bed, taking a seat next to him as he looked over the cannibals exhausted form, reaching out to touch his forehead to check for a fever.

_Like expected his little cannibal was burning up.._

_He had to do something about it **now**._

_"i t ' s   o k   t r e a t   ,   i ' v e   g o t   y o u ."_  He tried to reassure, doing his best to sooth the clearly pained monster as he gripped onto the place just above his soul.

*Dust had to see it..*

 _"s h h   ,   j u s t   r e l a x   a n d   l e t   m e   s e e . ."_  He cooed, encouraging the cannibal to submit to him as he hovered his hand over his chest and tried to attempt to summon his soul.

 

* * *

 

 

Of course their response was to agree. He knew well that if Dust wanted something to happen, it usually did. Never really having a reason before to deny the other maniac of their desire. Whether they actually voiced it or not. He was a good sub, but something in his soul was telling him that he _couldn't_ back down from this.

And at the moment his coughing started, it seemed to make it all more clear.

As Dust finally let go of his jacket, his feet clanked on the floor, almost toppling over before Dust was able to support him. His laughter died out as he was reduced to a wheezing mess. Putting all his weight onto Dust as they teleported into their room. Skull was covered in his classic blue and maroon magic sweat and heat.

Jesus this was worse than his sickness as a runt…

While he laid on the bed, the room began to spin. Probably from that small teleportation just from the kitchen to the room seemed to make him even more dizzy. However his soul ached for her. As if knowing her warmth and presence would be _exactly_ what he needed to help him through this.

He also could feel a small jolt of pain shoot through his soul. Just a thump of the familiar warmth followed by what felt like a needle pricking at his soul. Something telling him he wasn't the only one feeling this. That he wasn't the only one possibly in danger of this.

However, with Dust at his side now, his flickering eye light would look up at them. Even with their argument he knew to trust his mate. After a year of what they went through, he would always put his trust in Dust.  
  
And even though it was weak, he would give them a small chuckle. Which made him cough violently again as he placed a hand on the others thigh bone. Once it passed he gave a shaky sigh and nodded.

“i-it hurts like a _bitch_ …” He couldn't help but curse as he gripped onto the sheets in preparation. Already knowing that pulling out ones soul could go terribly wrong with a slip of a hand. Luckily his mate was so intuned with magic. But, with how much his soul twisted, he was worried that pulling it out was gonna cause more pain than he's ever taken.

 _Almost like cracking his skull open._  
  
Back at the lodge however, Skylar had begun stirring next to the sleeping Cosmic. Almost light green looking sweat coming onto her forehead as she laid on her back. Her green eyes staring at the ceiling as she felt her tummy begin to do flips.

And the last flip would make her cover her mouth. Jolting out of bed and running out of the room. Seeing as she felt whatever food she had yesterday already coming back up as she made it across the hall. Luckily no one was around to see her half naked body Sprint out of the now cracked open room of the still sleeping Cosmic.

In the bathroom across the way, she tried to make sure the door was shut. But much like the last was left cracked open a bit. As she proceeded to put her head in the toilet and puke out whatever was causing her tummy to turn.

Oh Jesus was this because of too much magic?! Sure she was still a little new on the subject. But it was clear that the skeleton monsters relied on their magic to create… Extra body parts. And her being a human, well usually humans couldn't take so much right?

But the problem was, deep down she knew what she needed. Her soul was calling out to something… _Someone_ … That someone very near and dear to her was aching and in trouble as well. And the only two people she's really had such contact with… Well one was sleeping in the other room. Unaware of her situation.

And just as the other crossed her mind, she keeled over the toilet again. Driving out whatever it was on her mind as she tried to keep her hair from falling in with the rest of her.

 

* * *

 

 

 _"i   k n o w . ."_  The alpha replied and held back a grimance as Horror broke out into another coughing fit, making him flinch in response as he too felt every prick of pain and ache his mate experienced in that moment.

 _"i   c a n   f e e l   i t   t o o . ."_  Which worried and confused him, their child first and foremost on his mind as he couldn't think of anything else that would bring on such a sudden sickness, even though it shouldn't have due to his abundance of magic.

_What the hell was happening to him?_

_"d e e p   b r e a t h ."_  The alpha instructed, already anticipating their to be a slight pain as his soul would undoubtably fight him, or atleast try to.

_If there was one thing he was an expert at, it was magic and souls afterall._

Wordlessly the alpha hovered his hand over the cannibals sternum, being as gentle as possible as he his magic called it out, holding Horror down with one hand as he forced the tiny inverted heart out of it's host in one simple motion.

_What he saw immediately made his soul drop._

Horror's once beautiful pure ivory soul, was now bleek and dark, void of it's usual healthy ethral glow which was now completely absent, instead looking **sickly**  as if it were a wilting tree that was about to **die.**

It made Dust's soul twist in heartbreak as he held the delicate orb in his hands, cradling it close to himself as the overwhelming sense to protect and heal it flooded over his own.

 _"h o w   d o   i   f i x   t h i s . ."_  He mumbled outloud, more to himself than Horror, as there was no doubt Dust was knowledgeable and clever, but even he couldn't fix a broken soul.

_He was a killer afterall, not a healer._

 

* * *

 

 

Jeez his chest was hurting bad. He couldn't even remember the last time he's felt something like this. Almost so much that he felt like he was about ready to puke. Which was strange for him to want to do. Seeing as even if he ever ate too much, his body somehow was able to restore it. Whether some small pro to practically starving for a while, he had never puked before.

However he was distracted as Dust would hold the cannibal down. And even though there had been many times Dust pulled out his soul, this was by far painful. With the same motions they always have done, he would still let out a grunt and gripped the sheets. Going so far as to rip it. And just as Dust was looking at it, it would throw painfully.

The same pricking feeling from before. And going back to the puking… Humans we're known for that.

Then the pink and green would flash through his mind. His soul calling out to her. Just the mere thought of her near would make the dim soul spark a bit. As if to show Horror that it was truly her. That he needed her….

That she was in pain too.

“s-sweets…” He grunted out once more. Gripping tightly onto the sheets as his body burned up. His usually laid back face now twisted in agony. Tears gathering in his sockets as he looked up at Dust. And, as much as he didn't want to sound hurtful or blunt to them, he knew exactly what he needed.

“th-the _human_ …” Horror's voice was hoarse as he let out another violent cough. Making him jolt around shutting his sockets tight. And it was as if he could see her, on some cold floor, going through the same thing he was.

Maybe Dust could see it too?

“i-i need her…” Jeez his chest was hurting bad. He couldn't even remember the last time he's felt something like this. Almost so much that he felt like he was about ready to puke. Which was strange for him to want to do. Seeing as even if he ever ate too much, his body somehow was able to store it _somewhere_. Whether some small pro to practically starving for a while, he had never puked before.

 

* * *

 

 

Dust physically flinched when Horror called for the human, as despite the short time they had spent together the whore somehow managed to make quiet the impact on his mate, even going so far as to already of given her a pet name.

_Disgusting._

It made his non-existant stomach flip, making him feel like he was actually going to vomit, and for a moment he had mistaken this feeling as his own until he realized it was someone elses.

_Horror?_

_No.._

Although looking at his mate now, he definitely looked the part.

Instead a blur of pink and green flashed through his minds eye, making Horror's soul light up in response the second it did, as well as his eyelight as he looked _happy_  in that single moment, the same look he used to get when he saw Dust.

_But now it was the human his soul was calling out to instead._

Instantly the alpha felt a flare of jealousy ignite in his soul, furious that instead of himself, it was **h e r**  Horror was thinking of now, wanting to come cuddle and comfort him.

_~~To fuck him.~~ _

_"y o u r   j o k i n g !"*_ He snarled out, the hurt and anger clear in his voice as he was so upset, that if it wasn't for the fact he felt so goddamn nauseous, he probably would have punched another hole in the wall.

_~~Or in Horror's head.~~ _

He was about to flip on the asshole, but immediately faltered the second he looked down to meet his mates pleading gaze, visably softening as Horror looked so pathetic and in pain..

_So.._

**_Sorry.._ **

Dust couldn't turn him away, he hated seeing his mate so vulnerable, not to mention it was bad for the baby.

_He was **depending**  on Dust to take care of him._

_So like a good mate, he **would**.._

Taking a deep breath, the alpha did his best to calm his nerves, not wanting to take his conflict of emotions out on the cannibal, instead pushing his own feelings aside as he made his decision.

_One he knew he'd most certainly regret._

_"o k   t r e a t . ."_  He agreed at last, sounded just the tinyiest bit defeated.

 _"o n l y   f o r   y o u . ."_  And with that he disappeared, teleporting out the warehouse and into Classic's Lodge, where he remembered first spotting the girl at.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chap Skylar and Dust have a little...chat
> 
> This should be good.
> 
> Like seriously her entire existance is going to try to not piss dust off and stay out of his way so he hopefully forgets she exists
> 
> YAY!
> 
> XD

**Author's Note:**

> Like the story or want mor ebackground on our lovable/murdery characters?
> 
> Join our discord and come write with us <3 we love new members.
> 
> https://discord.gg/jMnRNpG


End file.
